Once Upon a December
by Shadow Dranzer 55
Summary: When Kai visits Hilary in hospital, she tells him something that will change his life forever. What can Kai do when things start to go pear shaped after her departure and his life starts to change?
1. Chapter 1



The Surprise

Kai was sitting in his mansion one morning in St Petersburg, Russia, trying to think things over. He'd moved there for some peace and quiet from the others. It was only him and his butlers and maids in the building but Kai was expecting important guests sometime soon. He was still single even at twenty one. Kai sighed a heavy sigh just as a butler walked up beside him with a drink on a tray. "You drink my lord." "Oh. Thanks Yuriy." "Is everything alright young master?" "Yes. Everything is fine." "Very well. Lord Nicholas called. He said they'd be here in about twenty minutes tops." "Thank you Yuriy. Dismissed." "My lord." "Yes Yuriy." "Don't you…feel lonely at all?" "No. I was raised to live alone. Having a partner only slows you down. And love gets you nowhere. Why ask?" "Just wondering my lord. As you always seem so lonely." "Lonely I may seem but I'm not lonely. Dismissed." This time Yuriy left without another word. If only Yuriy knew Kai had just lied. He felt very lonely in the mansion on his own. Kai would hate to admit it, but he missed his team. He missed everyone's personality. He missed Ray and Hilary the most out of everyone because they knew how to leave him alone.

Kai sipped at his drink slightly as the maids moved around, dusting the shelves that held pictures of him with the others on various occasions. Trophies lined the walls on shelves and in cabinets. In one cabinet, sat Dranzer on a three tier pedestal. Three different versions were there. His first, second and third beyblade sat in order of strength and by the years that Kai had received and disowned them. The last was Dranzer V2 that he used against Brooklyn. The time dragged on and on for Kai as he sat doing nothing. Ten minutes before his guests were due to arrive, Kai went to get changed. He returned just as the doorbell rang. Yuriy answered it and returned two minutes later with a family of four. They were dressed smartly. There was a man, two women and a younger lad. The eldest man was brown haired, brown eyed. He also had a beard and moustache. He dressed in a formal army uniform. The eldest woman was Ginger haired blue eyed. She too wore yellow only as a dress with black fur lining.

The younger lad, about fifteen, was gingerish brown haired, brown eyed. He dressed in crimson. And lastly the younger woman. She was Ginger haired, blue eyed in a blue dress with white fur lining and a white fur hat. Kai bowed down to the family and they bowed back. After a small moment the five of them all stood straight before Kai indicated for them kindly to take a seat. The eldest man was the first to speak. "So. Young Kai. I guess you know why we're here?" "No my lord. But you stated that it was very important." "Yes. Indeed it is. The ball is coming up in a few months and. We need someone to take Anastasia's hand. Plus help arranging the event. I was hoping you'd be able to help." "Well. I'm not really one for balls or parties my lord but. I can certainly help with the arrangements. I'll have to think about the attendance part though." "Understandable Kai. How long have you been living here now?" "About three years my lord. Why ask?" "I was just wondering. Since you met Alexei in the street, we've hardly seen you." "Well I'm a bit of an indoor guy during the cold season but my maids and butlers do all the shopping. Rare I tread out the door unless I really need to. Would any of you like a drink at all?" "No thanks Kai. We're fine but thanks for asking."

Kai nodded with a small smile gracing his features. The phone behind him suddenly went off, making Kai jump a mile. "Jumpy." "Yuriy. Phone." "Yes my lord. Hello? Hiwatari mansion. How may I help?" "He's well trained I see." "They all are my lord." "Is everything okay in the family?" Kai stayed silent at that, turning away slightly. "I. Haven't got a family sir." "Oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." "It's okay. I left my temporary family years ago." "You mean your team." "During my time with them, we kinda bonded like a family would. Obviously me being the strict father. The team had no mother until our second year. She was just as strict as I was." "My lord." "What Yuriy? Can't you see I'm busy?" "I'm sorry my lord but. One of your team is calling." "What was that? One of my team? I strictly told them to leave me alone and that I wanted nothing more to do with them." "It was Ray my lord. He sounded rather distressed. He needs to speak with you urgently." "How urgent?" "Very my lord." "Excuse me for one minute." "Take your time Kai. We won't rush you." "And before I start. I do apologise for any foul language I may use." "Go right ahead."

With no more words. Kai got up, walked over to the phone angrily and picked up the receiver. "What d'ya want? I'm busy here." _"I'm sorry Kai. I didn't mean to disturb you." _"Get to the god damn point already." _"Well if you would stop being an asshole for once in your fucking selfish life and listen to what I have to say would be nice!" _"Okay. What got your tail in a knot? Is it important?" _"Look. Kai. I haven't much time but. Hilary's in hospital. She's been screaming for you all day and I'm the only one with your number." _"What kind of accident? Is it serious enough to kill her?" _"Kai. That's not the nicest thing to say. She's just been held hostage in a bank robbery, shot under her left lung and to make it worse, she was thrown out of a second floor window. And furthermore. As a result. Hilary's just lost the baby she was carrying." _"Where about are you?" _"Not far from you I think. Kirovsk." _"Look. I'm not promising but I'll try and make arrangements to get there by train. Okay?" _"Yeah. Listen. She wants to speak to you." _"Ray. Right now. I'm in a meeting in my living room. I'll be there as soon as I can. There's nought much else I can do until then. Just keep her calm." _"Calm? She's far from calm Kai. She's freaking out." _"I'm on my way. Later."

Once Kai put the receiver down he sat back in his seat. "What was all that about?" "Just an urgent S.O.S. The woman in my old team is in hospital, screaming for me." "That's okay. Go where you're needed." "You don't think I actually meant what I said did you?" "That woman needs you." "Right now she needs a good slap across the chops. It will be a millennium before I stand by a woman's side in a hospital. I'm not going." "Kai. As emperor of Russia, I order you to go to her." "Do I have to? She's got an overly large crush on me. I haven't seen her for six years. She wouldn't even recognize me anymore." "Apparently she does. Now go. Else I'll withdraw my proposal. And to make sure you leave for Kirovsk, we will see you off at the station." 'Oh great. Why lord? Why me?' "Alright. I'm going, I'm going." "You'd better boy." Kai muttered something in Japanese under his breath and it left the family wondering what he'd muttered. He returned twenty minutes later just ending a call off his mobile. "Who was that?" "Nobody important." "Really." "Just my secretary at work. So my boss known not to miss me for a few days." "Alright. We'll get you there but…" "I have to make my own way back. I get the drift."

During the long half hour journey to the train station Kai had to put up with Anastasia trying to make a conversation with him but he blankly stared out the window. Kai was relieved when they arrived at the station. He wasted no time getting out and walking inside. He looked back to see the carriage moving off and he delivered an evil glare right at it but Kai wasn't stupid. He knew they'd roll on back and watch him. Kai knew there was no way he could get out of going to Kirovsk. After going through an inspection queue and getting his ticket, Kai got on the train and sat down by a window silently. Kai pulled a laptop out of his bag with his phone, hands-free kit and a bottle of lemon juice. It took him five minutes to set everything up on the laptop as it all had to load. During that time he connected his phone to the laptop and switched the hands-free kit on before placing it to his ear. It wasn't long before he had an incoming call off an employee. Kai sighed and answered awkwardly as he worked on a report for work. Kai knew he wasn't going to enjoy the journey one bit. He saw the family standing at the station and he wasn't amused. Kai just carried on with his report and dealing with the employee.

After about an hour of answering phone calls and emails the train finally reach Kirovsk. Kai gladly stepped off the train into the open air. After getting through another inspection queue, Kai was just leaving the station, only to see Ray waiting at the other end. Kai silently cursed to himself as he walked up to Ray. He was taller than the last time Kai ever saw him. Ray's hair was longer, his eyes brighter and fangs bigger. Ray greeted Kai with a warm smile, pulling him into a hug. "Do you mind?" "Sorry Kai. I'm just. So happy to see you. You've grown." "So have you. As has your fondness of hugging me the instant I reach you." "Everyone's changed." "Tyson isn't there is he?" "No. Hilary didn't want him there. Then again. Hilary said she had something important to tell you." "And you don't know what this important thing is?" "No. She wouldn't say but. Hilary vanished for about year before coming back. Well. To me in China anyway. Everyone's been really worried about you." "They shouldn't have. Shit. My boss is fucking calling me again." "Your boss? I thought you took over from Voltaire at the family enterprise?" "No. It was shut down. Yeah boss. Is it important?" _"Where the hell are you?!" _"Relax. I'll only be a couple of days. Unexpected emergency. Right now I'm in Kirovsk."

Kai could feel and hear his boss seething with anger at the other end and he didn't like it. Ray noticed Kai's nervousness as he loosened the collar around his neck. _"Well. Seeing as you're there. If you get the time. We have a client over there that has a very important package for me. Is there any chance you could go and pick it up?" _"I'll most certainly try sir. Not promising. Listen. I'll call you back when I get it." _"Alright. I'm sending you an email with all the details so be sure to check your inbox this time." _"Hey. That one wasn't my fault. You know that. Don't bite my head off about something I had no control over. I gotta go." _"Alright. And watch who you talk to like that young man." _"You started it." Before his boss could bite back Kai ended the call to see Ray looking surprised. "What?" "And your boss tolerates you talking to him like that?" "He peed me off first by yelling down my ear the second I answered the phone." "Sounds like you have everything under control." "Can we cut the talk about my job?" "Sorry." "So where do you work?" "I'm a mobile caterer. I go where I'm needed." "Why are you here?" "Vacation. I bumped into Hilary last week and. Y'know we got talking. She's parted from her fella. I asked her if she wanted to come along so she said yes. We were just in the bank so I could draw some money out." "Of an ATM that speaks English." "Yeah. It helps."

After a ten minute trip Kai and Ray arrived at the hospital although Kai had to keep answering calls. Ray could only smile as Kai almost lost his rag each time. After Ray paid the fee they went inside. When Kai saw the state of Hilary he couldn't even recognize her. Her once lively face was half dead. Cuts and bruises of a wide variety covered it. Hilary's breathing was almost laboured. Her arms were nearly torn to shreds. A bandage ran over Hilary's left eye. "Hey Hilary." "Ray." "Easy. Kai's here." 'Lord give me strength.' "Kai?" "Hey." "I think you can do better than that." "Look. Right now I'm tired and very agitated." "Yeah I get it. Sit." "I'm not a dog." "Ray. Could you…leave us for a moment?" "Yeah. Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" "I'll be fine Ray." "Alright." Hilary watched as Ray left. She turned to Kai only to find he'd dozed off. "Kai." "Huh. What?" "You nodded off." "Oh. Sorry." "It's okay. How've you been?" "Alright I guess." "Ruler of an enterprise?" "Oh. No. The company was shut down when Voltaire was arrested. I vowed never to take it anyway. And you? Apart from the accident."

Hilary took a small moment to catch her breath so during that time Kai switched his laptop on to check his inbox. He knew Hilary was nosing into his business so he gave her an unamused face but it wasn't a harsh glare. "Sorry." "It's alright. I'm used to it." "Where do you work?" "Just a local business. And you?" "Barmaid. Part time. I also work for Mr.D on my days off from the bar. Since you left, everyone's attitude changed. Tyson as you can imagine. He went haywire when he found out you left without saying goodbye." "He knows what I'm like. I leave unannounced, arrive unannounced." "I guess. Max didn't though. He accepted the fact you wanted to be left alone. He's in America now. Ray you probably already know." "How did he react? He never told me." "Ray wouldn't tell you. I guess he felt lonely. Without someone to have faith in him. He left for Guangzhou. Kenny didn't react at all. He went straight to NASA in Japan as soon as he left university." "Where did you go? Ray said you vanished for a year." "I'm still in Japan. But on a different island now. I'm in Tokushima." "Never been there. And he also mentioned you had something important to tell me."

Kai noticed Hilary's nervousness at the raising of the matter. "Well Hilary." "Kai. When we kinda got together after BEGA went down." "Yeah I remember. Something inside me screamed to go back to you when I left." "Well." "What is it?" "I've been trying to contact you since nine months after our intimate moment." "What are you trying to say?" "Kai. You have a son." At hearing just those few words, Kai went deadly white. Somehow he knew that was what she was going to say. Hilary noticed Kai was white in the face so she guessed he wasn't amused with the news. "Who else knows?" "Nobody. Not even my parents know. Maybe a couple of friends I made. In the ward. But apart from them, nobody else knows. I really did try to call you. But for some reason my calls failed." "I changed my number and with work in my ear all the time I forgot to tell you." "Alright." "How old is he?" "He's five now Kai. Just coming up five actually." "Name?" "Gou." "Am I on the birth certificate?" "Of course you are. Since his birth, the press hasn't left us alone since the day we got out." "Where is the boy now?" "A friend of mine is bringing him over. They departed yesterday. Or the day before. He was missing me." "Does he know who his father is?" "He's only seen pictures of you. When we were as a team."

Kai sighed a heavy sigh and dealt with a few emails, paying Hilary very little attention until she stroked his hair gently. There was a knock on the door and Ray peeked his head around the corner. He too was as white as a sheet. "Yes Ray." "A friend of yours is here. With a little boy." "Let them in. I know who it is. Kai. Put that away for a minute. Please." As he was asked Kai switched his laptop off and placed it on the floor in its red bag. Ray stepped in, allowing a black haired, brown eyed woman to walk in, a little boy holding her hand tightly. He had Kai's hair only the back was dark brown and Hilary's eyes. Her battered face lit up at seeing him. "Gou." "Mama!" "Steady Gou. She's in fragile condition." "Nikolaievina." "Yes Hilary?" "I." "What is it girl?" "I'm sorry to say that. She's lost the baby." "Oh. That's not good." "It wasn't Hilary's fault." "Yours?" "No. I was there but I couldn't do anything. If I did anything rash, she'd be dead right now." "What happened?" "Bank robbery. Hilary was held at gunpoint. Shot under her left lung and thrown out of a second floor window. She's lucky to be alive." "Stripe my back and call me stinky. I know you." "Everybody knows me. Is there a problem?" "Why is he here?"

Nikolaievina noticed the tension in the room but just as Kai stood to leave, she slammed him right back down. "Well?" "Nik. He's Gou's father." "Tell me its not true." "It's clear to see in Gou that Kai's his father." "Who mama?" "This guy right here." When Gou and Kai's eyes clashed nobody said a single word. Gou slowly moved up to Kai so not to startle him. Kai looked at Hilary for help. She only shrugged her aching shoulders. "You should know what to do Kai." "What? Like hell do I." "We did a lot of it." "Wait. You two were seeing each other?" "It didn't last long. Kai had to leave." Ray was about to respond when Gou's arms wrapped gently around Kai's neck as the boy had climbed on Kai's legs without him knowing. Kai went white again but he slowly wrapped his arms around the boy on his legs. "Papa. Where you been?" "He's been busy honey." "Owkay mama." "Come on. Let him go now. He's ready to faint." "I'm not catching him." Once Gou let Kai go, everyone noticed the relief on Kai's face when his phone went off. "Look. I've got some important business to deal with whilst I'm here so. I'll try and come back later." "Okay. Be careful out there." "I will." Once Kai left he felt relieved. The others noticed his words were stuttered. 'Thank god. I'm not going back there. Sod that. I'm getting the package and going home.'

About two hours went by after Kai left the hospital. He somehow felt guilty for not being there for Gou as he grew up. A comfort he couldn't remember having at Gou's age. Kai had been talking with the client his boss had informed him about. So far all they'd spoken about was the security, work hours and the layout of the building. "Well. Mikhailovich. I'm gonna have to get going." "Okay. Thanks for spending the time to talk to me." "No problem after all that is my job. And don't worry. My boss will get the package personally." "Alright. Take care Mr. Hiwatari." "You too." Once Kai left the building he had a bad feeling about the package. To him it felt a little too heavy to be several boxes of stuff. He wasn't told the contents of the package. The weight to Kai felt all too familiar. Once Kai found a desolate spot he sat down and lifted the package to his ear. As Kai had feared, a ticking sound came from inside. In a frantic hurry Kai dialled his boss's number. _"Yes Kai." _"Sir. We got a bomber." _"A what? You looked at the package?!" _"No. That client seems more like a thief to me or a terrorist. I just lifted the package to my ear and I heard a clock ticking. And I know a bomb when it's ticking."

Kai could tell his boss wasn't happy at the news but he awaited for further orders. _"Alright. I give you permission to open it. But don't end this call." _"Roger that." As he was told Kai opened the package carefully, knowing what would happen in he rushed into the box. As Kai feared, it was a bomb although the timer was set for it to go off in twenty four hours; he wasn't ready to risk it. "My suspicions were correct sir. It's a bomb." _"Is there anybody you know who can defuse a bomb?" _"I don't know sir. There's one that might be able to help but he's in Japan." _"Alright calm down. No need to panic if there's still plenty of time. Dial emergency services and request for a qualified bomb disarmer. That's our only hope. Just tell them that you were told to collect the package and take it back to your boss." _"Alright sir. I'll do that now. Should I report the client as well sir?" _"Yes you'd better had. And whilst you're there. Take a break. You've been working hard for months."_ "But I'm expected to be back before Friday sir." _"Well maybe just a day then come home and take some time off. Work at home if you like. I'll see you soon Kai." _"Yes sir." As soon as Kai's boss ended the call, he did what his boss had told him to.

About two and a half hours had gone by since Kai had unwrapped the truth about the package his boss was to receive. Mikhailovich had been arrested and his place searched. He was indeed a criminal. A wanted fugitive to be precise so Kai received a reward for his help. Yet even through all the commotion, Kai's thoughts drifted to Hilary and Gou. To him, he wasn't ready to be a father. He didn't know how a father would and should act. Just as Kai got to the station he was having second thoughts about leaving them high and dry. 'If I do this, Gou's gonna hate me for the rest of his life and Hilary's never gonna forgive me. I need some help. Some professional help from someone who knows. Wait a minute. Spencer lives here somewhere. The last I heard he's got kids. He's my only hope right now. I know he still doesn't trust me even though I partially saved beyblading.' Kai ended his thoughts and left the station. He found a bench to sit on and dialled Spencer's number. After about ten rings, a female voice was on the other end of the line. It sounded like a little girl. _"Hewwo." _"Is Spencer Petrov there please?" _"Who is diss?" _"Tell him it's an old team mate of his. It's very urgent." _"Owkay sir. He'll be wight with you."_

Kai sighed in relief as he heard fading footsteps. In wasn't long before a set of louder footsteps met his ears shortly followed by a gruff voice, definitely male. _"Yeah. What d'ya want?" _"Spencer. It's Kai."_ "Well. I never thought you'd be calling."_ "Listen. I need a little help whilst I'm in Kirovsk." _"What kind of help?" _"Look. I can't say it out in public. Not yet anyway." _"Alright. Come on over. I assume you have my address?" _"I should have you on satellite tracking." _"Alright Kai. How've you been anyway?" _"Not too bad until today. I'll be there in about twenty minutes if not less." _"Okay Kai. We'll be expecting you." _The line went dead suddenly so Kai knew Spencer had ended the call. Kai grabbed his bags and set off on foot to Spencer's place. Just as he started walking, snow began to fall. Kai knew he wasn't going to be getting out of Kirovsk anytime soon. Thoughts ran through Kai's mind as he walked down the streets. The thought of the ball came up. Kai hadn't told the emperor he wasn't a big fan of dancing for a hidden reason. The snow pattern flickered between heavy and light every five minutes if not two. Kai didn't know if he had what it took to be a good father. Plus his temperament heavily got in the way. He wasn't the fatherly type of guy.

After fifteen minutes of walking, Kai ended up outside a dark brown door. He knocked on the cold hard wood and rubbed his sore knuckles afterwards. About a minute later the door opened, revealing a taller, older Spencer. He had a warm smile on his face at seeing how much Kai had grown. "Hey Kai. Come on in and I'll get ya a drink." "Thanks Spencer. I'm sorry this has happened at such short. Notice." "Ah it's alright. I'm off work anyway. Looks you're on work though." "Had something to. Deal with." The warm air inside the house smacked Kai clean in the face and he felt the immediate relief. Spencer signalled for him to go into the living room but just as Kai was about to walk, two kids leapt on him. One was a little girl with beige hair and brown eyes whilst the other was a little boy that looked just like Spencer. They both had a smile on their faces but Kai's had a wash of pain over it. Lucky for him Spencer had caught his bag that held his laptop. "Ow." "I see you've just met my kids." "Little varmin the lot of them." "The girl is Tallulah and the boy is Timofeyevitch. Come on you two. Let your uncle Kai up. He's been walking out in the cold. Take him into the living room and sit him by the fire." "Yes papa."

Once he was standing, Kai reluctantly let the kids drag him into the living room where a beige haired, grey eyed woman sat in the far corner. She paid no attention to Kai as she was reading the paper. Just as the kids sat Kai down, Spencer returned with a mug of hot chocolate. "There ya go buddy." "Thanks Spencer." "No problem. Okay you pair. Go play. Go bug your mother." "No. Don't bug the mother because she's busy." "Come on Nina. You hardly spend any time with them. Go and build a snowman or something." "Alright. Kids. Coats and hats on. Now. Don't forget your gloves and scarves." "Kids." "Tell me about it." Once Nina and the kids left Kai relaxed. Spencer noticed he'd been tense with them in the room. "So Kai. What did you want to talk to me about?" "Well. I." "You seem rather panicky today." "Spencer. I. I haven't long found out that. I've." "You've what? Got aids?" "No. Worse than that. Far worse." "Far worse than aids? What's worse than that? You got fired?" "No. I. I've got a son." "Oh shit. That's a big no, no to the mother. How long ago was he born?" "Coming up five years ago." "What? You've got a son that you never knew about? What the hell do you think you're playing at?" "Spencer. Just let me explain." "What? You left the mother high and dry?"

Spencer noticed it had just killed Kai to say what he had so he calmed down a little. He could see Kai's uneasiness without any trouble. He'd known Kai too long. "Kai. Listen. Being a father ain't all its cracked out to be." "But. That's the problem. I don't know how to be one." "Alright. I know why you've come. And I'm gonna help you. And. Just out of curiosity. Who's the mother?" "Look. After BEGA went down. Hilary kinda made a move on me." "So you started seeing her." "Without the others knowing. Almost instantly close to Christmas she." "Shagged ya. That's what Nina did to me. She was hammered, I was sober." "But. We were only together for a few months at the most before I had a call from Voltaire's solicitor. He'd been assassinated about a week before and. They needed me to come and sign some paperwork." "Did Hilary know you had to go?" "Yeah. She knew. Basically that was the end of our relationship." "Did Hilary tell you if it hurt her for you to go?" "I knew the minute I told her I had to leave that she was hurt. I didn't wanna hurt her." "I know. It's always like that. Listen. You just follow your instincts." "Spencer." "Yes." "I don't have any fatherly instincts to follow."

"It's okay to be scared about being a first time father. I was. Nina and I weren't ready for a baby but. She went through with having Tallulah and now look where we are." "Unhappy." "Okay. She's just tired right now. But trust me. You're gonna be okay." "But. He's already coming up five. I don't know how to deal with these problems. She just dropped it on me at the hospital." "She's in hospital?" "Didn't you hear about a bank robbery?" "Oh shit. I heard someone got hurt but. I didn't know it was Hilary." "I didn't until Ray called me this morning from the hospital. She was screaming for me apparently." "Kai. Listen. If you love her. There's no way you can go wrong. Just pick it up as you go. I had to." "It's not gonna work. I'm gonna snap at him and he's gonna get hurt. I can't even remember my father being there for me. It's one of those things…" "That you've always ran from. I know. I ran at first. But I faced the truth in the end. You're a father and nobody can change it Kai. Just go back to that hospital. And don't leave her side." "Spencer. I'm expected to be at home by Friday." "Oh. That's a problem. Look. I'll give you some advice but. You're to go back to that hospital and hold that boy in your arms. You don't know what you're missing if you stay out of his life. It'll destroy you Kai. Honestly it will."

Three hours slowly went by for Kai as Spencer told him what he needed to know about being a proper father. Kai kept looking at the clock and Spencer scolded him for it each time. "Now Kai. Remember what I've told you. And don't yell at him if he leaps on you. Just show a little care and affection. And be gentle. His bones aren't like ours." "I know Spencer. Thanks for all your help buddy." "Hey. That's what friends are for. Come on. I'll drop you off. I've just gotta let Nina know I'm going." "Okay." "Oh. You don't mind if I take the kids do you? No doubt Nina will make me take them." "As long as they don't drive me insane." "They're quiet in the car. It's outside where they're really noisy." "Thanks for the warning." Spencer smiled before walking off. Kai felt his nerves being put to the test immediately. But like Spencer told him to he remembered everything he'd been told. It wasn't long before Spencer returned with the kids to find Kai flat out on the chair, slumped carelessly. "Bless him. He must be shattered." "Papa." "Yes honey." "Is he rewated?" "Kinda honey. We've known each other for years. Kai. Get up you lazy businessman." "Huh. What?" "You dozed off." "Couldn't help it. Chair's so comfy." "That's why I bought it. And sat you in it."

During the journey, Kai slept quietly so Spencer left him there. The kids were also quiet so the ride was silent. After about ten to twenty minutes the journey came to an end at the hospital. After paying for the fee the quartet journeyed inside. The minute Gou saw Kai, he launched right into his arms and Kai almost fell backwards. Thankfully Spencer was able to keep Kai on his feet. Kai noticed Hilary was smiling a small smile at him but on the inside, a voice screamed for him to just walk out abruptly. Kai wanted to leave but something in Gou's eyes slightly calmed him down. "Well. Aren't you going to say anything?" "Huh. Miles away." "You always are. Sit then. Your legs are about to go." As he was told, Kai sat down after placing Gou's feet on the ground but as soon as Kai sat down, Gou clambered onto his legs. In seconds Kai was flat out on the chair by the bed and nobody could blame him for being so tired. His face was flushed bright red. Ray wasn't sure if he could recognize Kai at all. He'd never seen him with a flushed face before. Kai could only groan in annoyance when his phone went off again. He stood up, Gou sliding off his lap gently. "Papa." "Gou. He's got a call to take. He'll be back once he's finished." "Owkay."

Roughly ten minutes later, Kai returned all flustered. Nobody knew what had gotten into him. "Kai?" "Look. Something's just come up at home. I've gotta get going else I'm in big trouble this time." "Is it that important?" "To my career, yes. And possibly to not losing my job. If I lose that I'm history." "Kai." "What?" "Take Gou with you." Kai almost had a heart attack hearing that. "Is that okay with you? I just want you pair to spend some time together." "Hilary. I'm not being mean here but. I've got some very important people coming." "And you're afraid Gou's gonna mess everything up." "Not really. I just. Won't really have time on my hands to deal with him." "You have servants don't you? They can take care of him." "Kai. Just take him dude. Like the little guy can a lot of damage to a big guy like you." "Yes but when kids are under my feet I tend to get in trouble. And the family that I'm meeting is not one to falter around." "Why do I get the feeling it's the emperor and empress of Russia?" "No. Just someone a little lower in class. They could have me fired in a split second." "Just take him." "I can't." "You can and you will Kai. Because I'm dropping you off at the station."

Kai knew there was no way to get out of it so he had to agree to take Gou with him. He confused everyone when he placed a hat on Gou's head, covering his hair. "What's that for?" "So I don't get into trouble with the press. Then we'll both have problems." "Here's his bag. If I see one scratch on Gou when he comes back to his mother. You're dead." "Kai. It's only until I'm well enough to go home. Then we'll go and leave you to your life. You'll never have to see us again for a long time." "You can come and visit. But I won't always be in." 'What the hell am I thinking?! I can't let that happen. But Spencer would kill me if I did. Then again. It's only a few days before I'm sending him back.' Once Kai and Gou were ready they went with Spencer and his two. The journey to the train station was long and silent. "Okay. Here we go. Now Kai. Remember what I told you." "I will. Come on kid. I wanna be back before ten pm." "Owkay." "Have fun Kai. Oh. And don't give him too many sweets." "I haven't got any." "Okay. I'd better get back. See you again soon Kai." "Yeah. Soon." When Kai could no longer see Spencer's car he and Gou walked inside and waited in the queue to get on the train to St Petersburg. Gou immediately noticed a change in Kai's attitude but he said nothing to him.

The journey came to an end after one whole hour of the same torment the first train journey issued. Gou's big eyes lit up when they stepped out of the station. "Wow." "Don't get used to it kid. You're not staying long." "But. Mama said until she gets better." "Well for me, time is very short. I haven't got enough patience for you to even be around me." "Why are you so cwuel?" "You wanna know? Because I was raised to be cold hearted. I never wanted a child. You're just a big mistake. Now get moving." "You…" "Kind at the hospital? I only did that because your mother was there. Now you're going to see the real side to me." "I hate you." "Good. Because I hate you too. Move it." "I no know how mama could wove a cwuel man wike you." "That's when we were young. We're adults now. Get used to it. And stay out of my way." "Fine. I will. Jerk." Kai never retorted to the insult. Instead, he carried on walking, Gou struggling to keep up. The wind bit at his tiny face and at his fingers. His nose was turning red as were his ears. After half an hour of walking, the pair finally reached the mansion. He said nothing as the doors opened. "My lord?" "Take him upstairs and out of my sight." "Yes sir. Come along young one. You must be freezing."

Whilst Yuriy took Gou one way, Kai went the other way through the living room. Nicholas and his family were there but Kai just walked straight past them in silence. He returned ten minutes later in a pair of black pyjamas and a red dressing gown. "Someone's ready for bed." "My lord." "You seem flustered Kai. Whatever is the matter?" "Nothing I can't handle my lord. I assure you I'm fine." "Alright. Well. Once we've discussed a few things, we'll be out of your hair." "Very well my lord." "Your drink young master." "Thank you. Dismissed." Yuriy was about to say something but Kai glared dangerously at him. Yuriy walked quickly out of the room at the deadly glare. "Hard day?" "Very. I've been running around all day, knocked about by cold weather. The usual." "Oh. I see. So. When are you available to attend?" "Well. I'll have to see my lord. I don't count my holidays or days off. I use them as extra working time." "A man who's devoted to his job. What if you should get married?" "What do you mean my lord?" "We're trying to find a suitable husband for Anastasia." "I'm not sure that I'd be the right type my lord." "Just. Think it over." "Marriage is not on my to do list I'm afraid my lord." "You want to die a bachelor boy Kai?" "I'd rather that than marry right now." "Okay. It's your choice."

Kai nodded slightly when someone cleared their throat. Kai looked to see Gou standing by Yuriy. Nicholas and his family had no idea what to say when they saw Gou. "I thought I told you to keep him out of my sight." "But my lord." "But nothing. Get him out of my sight. And don't disobey me again." As he was told again, Yuriy left the room with Gou. Kai heaved a very heavy and agitated sigh. "You never told us you had a son." "I only found out today. I didn't want to bring him but. If I kept refusing. I'd have a broken neck." "By who?" "A very muscular friend of mine." "Who's the mother?" "The woman in hospital." "And. How old is the boy?" "Coming up five. His mother couldn't get hold of me to tell me sooner because I forgot to give her my new number." "Oh. And you're not happy with him being here?" "I'm not ready for a son. I never will be." "Very well. We'll leave for now. We'll come back next week." "No. You don't have to go. I'm not looking to be around that kid. Kids do my head in." "But he's your son." "And? I never had a father." "That's a lie. Your father loved you." "Then why don't I remember him being there for me when I needed him in hospital?" "Because. He eloped with your mother."

"Where to?" "I don't know. I only knew your father was leaving. He was a soldier and things around here changed. It took a hard effect on him. Kai. Your father left because he loved you. He didn't want to hurt you." "Well he did. Because of him. My life was taken from me. I was beaten almost to death because he left me." "I don't know how you could hate a man that did so much for his family. Ikrakav never hated you. He wanted to take you with them. But Voltaire stopped him. Took you as his own son. Turned you against your father. I don't even know if my best Sergeant Major is still alive with his spouse. You just have to accept the fact he left for you. It was a soldier's choice. To either leave or…" "Or what?" "Risk losing his only son. They would've taken you away and slaughtered you." For the first time in his abused life, Kai felt helpless. He didn't know what to say. He'd spent his entire life resenting his father only to hear he'd left to save his life. Kai turned away and left the room. He clearly needed to think things over. He spent five minutes just standing in the hallway leaning on a small table. Kai was having a hard time taking in everything Nicholas had just told him about his father.

The phone soon went off and Kai answered it angrily. "Yeah. What d'ya want?" A man's voice was clear on the other end but it wasn't Ray or Spencer. _"Hey Kai. It's Max. How ya been?" _"I don't have time for this." _"Is everything okay man? You don't sound good. Listen. I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna come visit you at some point before Christmas hopefully. I'm coming alone so don't worry. Kai? Are you still there dude?" _"Look. You picked the wrong time of year. I'm unavailable to be visited all year round." _"Don't be like that. Just for a few days man. That's all I ask. Just a few days to see how you are, see the sights of Russia again and then I'll be gone. I heard Hilary's in hospital. Is she okay?" _"She'll be fine. Now I must be going. I've got important things to deal with." _"Wait. I haven't got your address." _"Look me up." _"Where are you in Russia?" _"St Petersburg. Now leave me alone." _"Okay man. I'll let the others know you're okay. Later buddy. Take care." _The line went dead and Kai heaved another sigh that was heavy and agitated. "Kai. We'll give you some time to settle down. We'll be back on Tuesday. Is that okay?" "Fine." "Take care." "Darya!" "Yes my lord." "Escort the Romanov's to the door please." "Yes my lord."

The night soon drew in and Kai gladly flopped down onto his bed in relief. Kai removed his dressing gown and got into his bed, removing his shirt and placing it beside the bed. Kai switched on his radio to help him settle down. He recognised the song playing. It was Luther Vandross, dance with my father. Kai sat there silently listening to the song as it opened up more doors in his locked memory. Kai suddenly felt a tear fall from his eye so he wiped it away and turned the radio off once the song finished. No matter how hard he tried, Kai could shake the feeling that his parents were alive somewhere just waiting for him. In the end, Kai put the matter to one side and closed his eyes, closing the new open doors in his memory. After five minutes, Kai felt something crawling under the covers. He looked to see Gou cuddling up to him, shaking badly. "What do you want?" "I can't sweep papa." "Ugh. You're a pain in my neck already. Because of you, my guests have left until I've settled down with having you here." "I'm sowry. I didn't mean what I said earlier." "How could anyone ever love an asshole like me?" "You just need to accept your fate papa. To be there for me and mama." "Just go to sleep. And get off me."


	2. Chapter 2



A Second Surprise

The next few days went by for Kai. The time had dragged and Gou hardly strayed from his side. His nights were uncomfortable and his days filled with stress and agitation. When Ray visited, he could see Kai's clear annoyance. He didn't stay long. He left roughly ten minutes after arriving. Tuesday was coming up and Kai was getting even more restless in Gou's presence. It was the Monday morning and Kai was just in the dining room with his morning coffee. His breakfast consisted of French toast, scrambled egg, lettuce, peeled plum tomatoes, sausages and bacon with a few tiger prawns. Just as Kai sipped at his coffee, a dopey looking Gou trudged in rubbing his eye. "Morning papa." "Hn. Sit down and shut up." "Are you owkay papa?" "No. I thought I told you to sit down and shut up." "Young master. Don't be so hard on him. Here you go Gou. Eat up." "Thanks Dawya." "No problem. Isn't his mother coming to pick him up later today young master?" "At long last. I'll be glad when you're gone." "Why?" "Because I just will. It's not been the best week for me having a child around. My plans have been scrambled. My perfect quiet life, ruined." "That's not true young master Kai. Having a child is a wonderful experience." "Not for me Darya. Dishes."

The hours went by after the tension at breakfast. Kai was sitting in his chair reading the daily paper when Gou clambered onto his lap. "Can't you leave me alone for three hours? I'm busy." "Come and pway with me." "Go play with Darya." "She's busy." "Yuriy then." "Him too." "Olga?" "Don't wike her." "Fievel?" "Who?" "Ugh. Five minutes only." "Yay!" "Don't get too excited. I might just give up." "How 'bout catch?" "No playing with balls in the building. It's too cold outside." "Hide and seek." 'Oh boy. This kid is killing me. Hilary had better hurry up.' "Come on papa." "Aren't I supposed count whilst you go and hide?" "You go hide first." "You'll never find me. Count to twenty. If you can manage that." "Owkay papa." As soon as Kai stood up Gou covered his eyes and started counting. Kai calmly walked off out of the room and into the games room. "Hm. Now. To hide myself so he can't find me."

Kai looked everywhere in the room when he spotted the store cupboard. He walked in and closed the door, hiding amongst all the cleaning equipment, making sure he was covered and that everything looked more like a wall. In the living room Gou was just coming to the end of his count down. "Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Weady or not here I come papa!" Gou looked nearly everywhere for Kai but he kept failing. A knock at the door distracted Gou from his search. He heard a familiar female voice. "Mama!" "Hey baby. Ooh. Careful." "Sowry." "It's okay. Where's your father?" "He's hiding." "Why is he hiding?" "We're pwaying hide and seek." "Oh. I see. Let's go find him." "I've wooked evewywhere." "All the cupboards? I played hide and seek with him once. Found him in the kitchen cupboard. Flat out." "He dozed off in a cupboard?" "Yep. He was tired after work. Is there any room you haven't checked?" Gou pointed to the games room door. "I was just about to check when I heard your voice mama." "Okay. Come on. Let's go find your father. Has he been nice to you?" Gou hesitated to answer so Hilary knew Kai had changed his attitude. "It's okay. I'll deal with him in the kitchen. Or somewhere quiet."

The quartet looked almost everywhere in the games room for Kai but they still couldn't find him. They finally looked in the cupboard but there was nothing behind all the equipment. Ray moved everything out of the way and where Kai was once hiding, he was no longer there. "Now. Where did Kai usually hide years ago?" "Up a tree." "But he said it was too cold outside." "For you yes. For him. It's hot." "He's just tolerant to the cold." Just as the quartet left the room, they bumped into Kai. "Found you." "Very funny. I won that one. Now can you vanish so I don't have to go and look for you?" "Kai. I want a word with you." "Fine. In my office." "Stay here honey. Things might get a little rough." "Owkay mama." Once Kai and Hilary were in his office, Kai shut the door gently behind him. "What is your problem?" "My problem?" "Yes yours. I wanted you to spend time with your son." "Well maybe I was busy. I'm not ready for this. I never will be." "Well you should've thought about that before you got me pregnant!" "Well you should've thought about the consequences before you shagged me!" "That's just cold you know that. For once I thought I'd finally fallen in love with the right guy. Now I see I was wrong. You're not the one. You never will be. So we'll just leave you to your perfect life and never return to you." "Fine. Stay gone."

With no other words, Hilary slapped Kai clean across the face, a tear in her eye before leaving the room. She hurried back to the others and went straight to the door. Yuriy was just arriving with Gou's bag. "Your son's bag my lady." "Thank you. Come on Gou. We're going home." "Are you owkay mama?" "I'll be okay honey. Come on. It's gonna be okay now." "What about papa?" "Forget him. He doesn't care. He never will." "But." "Gou. I know this is hard for you but. Your father doesn't care about you. At all." "I thought you woved him." "That was a long time ago baby. Let's just go and leave him to his perfect lonely existence." "Owkay." "It'll be alright. I'll find you a better father." "Weally?" "Really." Just as Hilary was about to walk out the door she came face to face with Nicholas. "I'm sorry sir." "It's okay ma'am." Gou's face lit up when he saw the family. "Sir Nichowas." "Hello again young man. Leaving so soon?" "Yes. His father didn't wanna change his mind." "Pardon my manners. I'm Emperor Nicholas II. This is my wife Alexandra, daughter Anastasia and son Alexei." At hearing the introduction, Hilary bowed down the best she could with Ray and Nikolaievina but Gou stood confused. "Gou." "It's alright. He's just confused."

"Well. It was a pleasure to meet you all. We must be going now." "Take care. Hilary is it?" "Yes my lord." "It was a pleasure to meet you as well. And Gou. Look after your mother." "I will sir. Take care of papa." "I'll try my best. He's hard to get through to. Farewell." "Goodbye." Just as Hilary was walking away, Gou looked back and he spotted Kai about to walk up the stairs. "Papa!" "Huh. Oomph. You're still here are ya? Get gone already." "I'll miss you papa." "Go on. Get going. Your mother's waiting for you. Go on. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." "Owkay. Will I ever see you again?" "I'll see you. But you won't see me." "Why?" "You'll see. Now get going." "Owkay." Once Gou let him go, Kai continued his route upstairs. The doors were soon closed and Kai was out of sight. "Will he ever break that shield father?" "I have no idea Anastasia. But I've arranged for two old friends of mine to come and see him. Hopefully then he'll understand the true meaning of family." "Who are your old friends father?" "You'll see when they get here honey." "Okay. I sure hope he's gonna be okay." "Kai's gonna be fine. Just. Don't mention Gou. Kai probably won't forgive you." "Okay. I'll try to keep my mouth shut." "That's my girl." "Your drinks my noble lord." "Thank you Yuriy." "No problem Sir Nicholas."

About three hours went by after Gou left with Hilary. Kai had come down and he was discussing the plans he'd started to arrange for the royal ball. So far, the Romanov's seemed pleased. The 3D designing of what the room could look like was staggering. Several coats of arms hanging from the ceiling, dazzling chandeliers and decorations. "Well Kai. You sure are a great interior designer. Why not change your career?" "I'll see if I can get into an interior designing university first. It'll be out of town." "No. We know one in town. Alexei goes there. It's a royal academy sort of thing." "Oh. I see." "And as you saved Alexei's life. You'll be welcomed like a hero." "I'm not much for the hero thing. I'm more of the bad guy kinda person. I was just in the right place at the right time. Perfect opportunity for suicide. If that ambulance hadn't have arrived I would've succeeded." "But. Sir Kai. Why would you want to end your life so meaninglessly?" "Because your highness. I was very stressed at the time." "To the point of no return?" "Almost. A little further back than that. But close enough." "That's absurd." "Anastasia. Let's move off that topic. I don't want Kai getting anymore suicidal ideas." "Yes father." "Good girl. So Kai. Are you up for it?"

Kai was about to answer when there as a knock at the door. "How unusual. I never have guests." "There's always the odd day out." "You arranged something behind my back didn't you?" "So you would understand the true value of family." "So you invited more royal family over." "No. Not ours." "I have no family. I never will have a family." "We'll see about that." Kai left the room just before Yuriy led a man and a woman into it. The man was black haired, black eyed whilst the woman had midnight blue hair that owned grey streaks and grey eyes. Auburn dots could only just be seen in her eyes whilst amethyst dots were only just recognizable in the mans'. Nicholas recognised the duo immediately and when he stood up, the duo bowed in respect. "It's wonderful to see you again." "As it is to see you my emperor." "Father?" "Annie. This is Ikrakav and Vermana. Kai's parents." "Oh." "Ikrakav, Vermana. I trust you remember my wife and children." "We could never forgot such noble faces. You said our son was here. Where is he?" "He's not amused because I arranged this meeting behind his back." "The young master will be down shortly." "Thank you Yuriy." "No problem my lord. Can I get you anything? A drink preferably?"

Before Ikrakav could speak there was another knock at the door. Yuriy answered it to see a shattered Ray bending over ten fold to catch his breath. "Can I help you?" "Is Kai there please?" "This way. Are you alright?" "Yeah. Just breathless. I'll get Gou for this." "Did he forget something?" "Yeah." Once Ray could stand straight he bowed to Nicholas and his family before jogging off to find Kai. He was just heading his way. "Yes Ray?" "You're gonna kill me but. Gou left his scarf behind. He won't go any further without it." "Kids. Where did he leave it?" "In the dining room apparently." "Stay there. I'll get it." Kai walked off and returned two minutes later with a dark brown scarf in his hand. "Anything else he left behind?" "No Kai. I'll be going now. I don't like that look on your face." "Then get going if you don't like it." "Take care buddy. Thanks Yuriy." "My pleasure sir." Once Ray was gone Kai groaned in agitation before going into his office and slamming the door behind him. "Is he okay?" "Yes. Kai just had to look after a friend's son whilst she was in hospital." "Oh. How kind of him." "He was forced into it by a friend of his. Muscular chap apparently." "Oh. So. Kai's not a family man then?" "Not after what Voltaire did I'm afraid. He. Turned Kai into a. Ruthless beyblader." "Damn him." "He's dead now."

"Well that's good news. Any more bad news?" "We think Boris may still be alive. Kai has almost pulled out of the torture he endured." "Its my fault." "No. Don't say that. It's not your fault. You did what you thought was best for Kai." It was only then Nicholas noticed a boy standing by Ikrakav. He was dark grey haired with midnight blue highlights and black eyed. He was about Alexei's age. "Ikrakav." "Oh. I almost forgot. This our other son. Emden." "He's got your eyes." "Everyone says that. I just hope he and Kai are gonna get along." "Who's Kai?" "Your big brother." "Now I remember." "Attitude in front the emperor." "It's alright. We were like him once." "Yes and it got me beaten. And stop playing on that thing. You haven't put it down since you had it for your birthday." "What is it?" "A Nintendo DS Lite." "What's one of them?" "Nicholas. What have you done to them?" "Common sense. An emperor or empress can't sit on a throne all day playing on games." "True." "I tried one once. Couldn't get into it. I can't keep up with technology." "A few of my friends have them." "They're all the craze these days. What about Kai? Does he sit on his rear end all day?" "No. He's working." "That's a surprise. I heard he was lazy." "He's a hard worker."

Kai soon appeared but he diverted up the stairs so Nicholas grabbed him by the ear and slammed him into his seat. "What has gotten into you?" "Discipline from now on young man. You have guests. Be courteous." "Your hoping." Everyone noticed Kai's words slowed down as he looked into Ikrakav's eyes. He went to dart out of the room but Nicholas was faster and caught him easily. "Now Kai. That's no way to treat your parents now that they've come all this way to see you." Nicholas noticed the fear in Kai's eyes as he tried to calm his heart down. "He's grown I'll give him that." "Come on. Greet them properly." Kai showed no signs of moving so Nicholas stood Kai up with some struggle and tried to move him over to Ikrakav. "Don't force him my lord. He's just scared. I saw the fear in his eyes." "That's not the point. You've flown all this way to see him." "Actually we came by ferry. I won't let my feet leave the earth. Not this time." "Come on Kai. He doesn't bite." Kai soon used an evasive manoeuvre to get out of Nicholas's grip and fled to his office, locking the door behind him. "Young adults." "He'll come out when he's ready to face us. Remember. I was that shy around you once." "Yes. Indeed I do. You were very shy. I see now where Kai got it from."

It had been about half an hour since Kai vanished into his office. He hadn't come out once. Emden seemed preoccupied in the game he was playing whilst everyone else sat talking. The doorbell soon went off. Darya opened the door to see Tala standing there. "Master Tala. What a surprise to see you today. Aren't you working?" "Week off. Is Kai in?" "Yes but. The young master seems terribly under the weather." "It's alright. I really need to speak to him. It's big news. Major." "Okay. He's in his office. The royal family is in the living room." "Thanks for the warning Darya." Nicholas watched as Tala jogged through the room. He was about to say something but Tala caught him out. "Afternoon my lord. Can't stop." "You seem rather happy." "Let me guess young man. Pokémon Platinum right?" "Yeah. How'd you know?" "I cracked that game in three days flat." "Three days? I've been trying since I got it." "Kids are so rookie. What element did you start with?" "Fire." "No. You always start the game with earth." "What's Sinnoh like?" "He's great. Better than he diamond and pearl Pokémon. I even beat a fifteen year old with Sinnoh against the Diamond Pokémon. Never stood a chance. But it takes a lot of skill and will power to train Sinnoh. Later."

Tala soon vanished and Emden just looked at Ikrakav, not knowing what to say. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" "I." "Hey. You could learn a few training tricks off him. He seems experienced. Who was that my lord?" "One of Kai's friends. Tala Ivanov. He's two years older than Kai." "Darn. Quite a character." "He never used to be that open. When I first met Tala. He was irrespective. Annie sure knocked him off his high horse. Along with Bryan. Spencer was fine. He wasn't at all irrespective. Friendly fellow. I think that may be the one that forced Kai to look after the kid." "There's gotta be a twist to her wanting him to look after the boy. Although she was in hospital." "You'll see in time Ikrakav. If she comes back." "What do you mean if? Has he upset her?" "I'm not the one to tell you that." Tala soon returned rubbing his temples. "How'd it go?" "He wasn't interested. At the current time. So kid. You stuck?" "Very." "Hm. That area is easy. Just follow the path." "Every time I do, I've gotta face a Pokémon I'm not strong enough to beat." "Okay. Your Pokémon need training. I'll get mine and come right back. The missus won't mind. She's at work. Don't go any further until I get back." "Okay." "Won't be long. Don't worry. I won't use Sinnoh. I've got quite a few strong ones." "Alright."

Yet again Tala vanished out of the room leaving Emden feeling relieved. "See. Told you he could help." "Tala has played every Pokémon game for that thing." "Every one?" "Yep. Cracked them all in less than a week. He trained his beasts for two hours a day and the rest of the day he battled." "Anyone he knows that plays it?" "Dunno. Kai doesn't. He hasn't got time for machines. Apart from his car." "He drives?" "Classic Ferrari 275 GTS. Black." "Ooh. Nice car. Expensive to run." "When Voltaire was assassinated, Kai inherited every penny because the authorities couldn't find you." "He deserved it. What he's been through." "I know. He's also got a Lamborghini Miura." "In black?" "Red. Porsche 550A Spyder. Dark blue. Gold trim on all of them." "Yikes. He knows his cars." "The newest member of the car family. Chrysler ME-FOUR TWELVE. Dark purple with a royal blue colour shift with yellow." "Even nicer. I've been after a Chevrolet El Camino in dark silver." "Kai's been eying up a corvette for some time now. The old 427 stingray." "Best ones out. What about a viper?" "Got one. Black SRT-10." "The convertible?" "Yep. He's still got the ladies chasing him too." "Lucky him." "Hey. You're taken." "I know I am."

The time drifted by relentlessly for the group. Kai rarely left his office. When he did, he was on the phone or jotting something down on paper. He paid them no attention what so ever. Tala and Emden seemed to get along well as they trained their Pokémon together and Emden was learning a few training secrets. Vermana had dozed off on Ikrakav and he was slowly falling asleep. A scratching sound at the door brought him back to reality. Yuriy answered it to see nobody there. He shut the door, still baffled when there was a second scratching noise. This time when Yuriy opened the door a slight growl met his ears. He looked down to meet the gleaming eyes of a white tiger. He panicked straight away. Yuriy backed away steadily but the cat followed him, snarling. Ikrakav bolted up when he spotted the cat. "Yuriy. Don't move." Just as the tiger was about to pounce, a whistle caught its attention. "Rasputin. Come." The tiger obeyed and jogged to Kai's side. "Sit. Bad boy." "He's yours?" "It seems obvious. How did he get out this time?" "I don't know young master. I just found him at the front door." "Hn. Shift your furry butt back to the basement. One of these days I'm gonna get in trouble for you being outside without your tags. Stupid cat." "Anymore pets?" "Hn." "Kai. Come here. Now."

Kai turned around and reluctantly did as he was told. He was just a spot shorter than Ikrakav. Kai was slightly shaking as Ikrakav got that little bit closer. Kai had no idea what to say or do when Ikrakav's arms wrapped around him. His eyes held shock and his face was frozen. Ikrakav rested his chin on Kai's one shoulder whilst Kai's rested on his. "See. No harm done son. Come on. Don't I get a hug in return?" "He can't remember how to without hurting someone in the process." "Here. Let me help you with that little problem." Kai stayed totally still as Ikrakav placed his arms around him loosely like he was supposed to have done. "Like that. And don't squeeze. Well. Not hard anyway." Kai however blanked out as memories flooded back in the embrace. Long forgotten memories of love and care returned. They almost banished the bad memories that had scarred him for life. The ones that made him who he was. Kai shut his watery eyes tightly, tightening his grip on Ikrakav just that little bit. "I knew you'd remember." "That's all it took? A simple hug?" "Over the years of torture, Kai's memories were stolen from him. Of me. His mother. And his entire family that loved him. Unfortunately we're all that's left of it."

Vermana stood up just as Ikrakav let Kai go. They both looked each other in the eyes, not turning away. The contact was broken when Vermana wrapped her arms around his hips tightly. Kai slowly wrapped his shaking arms around Vermana but his grip was very loose. He didn't want to hurt her and it showed on his face. "To even think its been sixteen years since I last held you in my arms. You've grown so much. I can barely even recognize you anymore. You used to be so small." "Well. I…I'm all grown up now." "I know baby. I know. Everything's gonna be okay now. We're home now." Before Ikrakav could continue what Vermana started, Kai's mobile went off. He sighed in agitation and left the room. "Give him time honey. He'll come around." "That call must be important. For him to leave the room." "It's probably his boss again. He never gives Kai a moment of peace. Hey. You're getting better kid. Just remember your opponents' weakness in battle. If its ice, fire is its weakness. Hell I'm ice elemental. But I'm not weak against fire." "Aren't you a blader Tala?" "Rare I do now. Kai retired years ago. As you can see. Dranzer has its place in the cabinet now. Sitting in pride." "There's only three. I gave him one for his third birthday." "Boris took it and modified it. Frostic Dranzer. Lowest pedestal."

It wasn't long before Kai returned looking flustered, straightening a tie around his neck. "And where do you think you're going young man?" "Look. Something important has come up at work. If I don't go I lose my job." "Why not lose it? You've got all the money you need." "Look. Years ago when I was a blader, I got the others to do my dirty work. Now im repaying the favour. Unlike some I don't sit on my ass all day doing nothing. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm needed." "Don't take too long." "Go out for a while. Show them around." "It's alright Kai. I'm not going anywhere." "Alright. But do not let the dogs out this time. I almost got my head torn off the last time you set them loose." "My bad. I won't I promise. What about the birds?" "No. No pets out of cages until I get back." "The cobra?" "No!" "Okay. I get it." "Stop teeing me off. I'm sure my boss would prefer to see me when I'm not in a bad mood." "That's never." "Shut up. You're one to talk." "Just get going. Go bust your ass at work." "You should be as well." "Holiday. Unlike some I know to take time off." "Smart ass." "Hey. That's what I'm for." "Whatever."

A couple of hours went by after Kai left for work. Not much had really happened apart from the maids and butlers walking around, cleaning and tidying things up. A sweet smell soon caught Ikrakav's nose. "Is that pancakes I smell?" "Probably. They normally cook supper first. Then the dessert. Unless the cooks are hungry." "Don't blame them. They're working long shifts." "Not really. Just the morning shift and evening shift if Kai's in work. But all three meal shifts if he's off. But he still works his ass off. He's obsessed with that job." "Well I've offered him a place at the Royal University of Interior Design." "He's that good?" "Yep. You should see the 3D design he's done for the hall when we have usual ball at Christmas." "You asked Kai for help? You asked the wrong one." "No. We trust him. After he took those bullets for Alexei. Although what he came up with as an excuse just before you knocked on the door. We weren't ready for it." "Why did he do it then if not to save Alexei's life?" "He basically wanted to kill himself." "Oh. I was like that at his age. Until I met Vermana. She turned me right around. I started seeing a different side to life. A reason to live my life." "You were a soldier, she was a nurse." "Yeah. I remember. I nearly had my face blown off by an Uzi." "That's gotta hurt." "Trust me. Never go into the army. You may not came back alive. I was lucky. Some weren't."

"Not even if I wanted to serve my country?" "If you've got no other reason to live then yes. Nobody that will miss you at all. You know. Loveless. Like I was. It wasn't my choice. Voltaire threw me into the army when I turned seventeen. I endured more hard training for two and a half years. Then I was sent out into the field. Fighting out there is tough. It wasn't like beyblading. The very thing I'd been trained to do. To master. To hate everything else but that sport. I haven't touched my beyblade since the week before we left here." "Why did you leave?" "I had to. Voltaire threatened me that if we stayed, Kai would've been killed. I couldn't let that happen. Yet the training you were all put through, it almost killed him." "A part of Kai died the day he was whipped almost to death. His entire world was destroyed that day. I remember it well. I was forced to watch. I was new there and. They showed me what would happen if I failed to meet their measures or disobeyed an order." "Being placed on the three. I hated that place. Up in that tower. My life was stolen there. And another created for me. A life I didn't want."

Kai soon came through the door looking knackered. Just as he was falling, Yuriy caught him. Kai had clearly overdone himself. "Now what's he gone and done?" "Worked himself to the point of do nothing else. This isn't the first time he's done it. He does it everyday." "Well that's going to change now we're here. Put him to bed. I suppose we'd better get our luggage out of the trunk." "Yes I guess we should. Else it'll never get done." "Emden." "Coming." "Anyway I've gotta go now. I'll see you again some other time kid. You'll be up to my level soon enough. Just keep training." "Okay Tala. I will." "First you're gonna give us a hand with the luggage." "Yes father." "Good lad." "See you again?" "Yeah. I kinda like ya. As a friend and nothing more." "I know Ikrakav. That's a strange name you have. Is it Russian at all?" "I think it's Japanese. I'm not sure what it means." "I know monster on a game that's got the same name as you. Anyway. See you again another time. The missus will be expecting me to be at home before she does so I had better move my butt. She's due back in forty five minutes. It takes me twenty to walk. Oh well. It's healthy." "It's too cold to walk." "Not for an ice elemental beyblader it isn't. I've caused blizzards colder than this. Catch ya'll later." "Take care Tala. I kinda like that guy."

After supper Kai was just sitting in his office doing paperwork as he had nothing better to do. The Romanov's had gone home and his parents were in the back yard. His desk phone soon went off so he answered it tiredly. "Yeah. k. Hiwatari speaking. How may I be of service this evening?" _"Hey Kai. It's me Max." _"Can't you leave me alone? I'm tired." _"Go to bed then buddy." _"Max. It's only six in the evening over here. I don't go bed until about nine." _"Chill dude. Listen. I'm gonna be there in about three to four days. Is that okay?" _"I'll try and free my time to pick you up. Just alert me about half an hour before you're due to arrive. Maybe an hour before." _"Sure thing Kai. How's the weather over there?" _"Cold and bitter as usual. Why ask?" _"Well seeing as Ray's there…" _"He's gone back to Kirovsk with Hilary." _"Oh. Okay then. So. How've you been for six years? We haven't heard from ya." _"I've been fine. I'm working now. And you?" _"The same. Listen. I gotta go so I'll see you in a few days buddy. Okay?" _"Fine. Take care Max." _"You too Kai. Night buddy." _"Night Max." Once Kai ended the call he left his office, stretching as he went. His bones cracked with each move he made.


	3. Chapter 3



Denial

The days went by one by one for Kai now his family was with him. He'd been working hard and spending a little time with them each day. They however spent their time out and about with Tala as he'd offered to keep them occupied whilst Kai was at work. It was a Saturday morning and Max was due to arrive. Kai was just coming out of the bathroom with only a towel hanging dangerously around his waist when his bedside phone went off. "Yes." _"Hey dude. It's me again. Listen. I'm about an hour away from St Petersburg now. I'll be arriving at the station leading to Finland. I wasn't sure where about the nearest airport was." _"Just outside town. Did you try looking up Leningrad Airport?" _"No why?" _"St Petersburg was once called Leningrad I do believe." _"Okay. I'll bear that in mind next time. How long will it take you to get to the station?" _"Let me just check the city map. I have it in front of me ready for your call. Okay I'm on Kamennoostrovskiy Prospekt. It's not that far from me. About ten minutes. That should give you time to get through all the queues there. Trust me. It's packed at this time of year. It won't be me picking you up." _"Who will it be?" _"One of my butlers. Look for a Buick Regal GNX. Black." _"Okay man. See you soon." _"Yeah you too."

Just as Kai was about to remove the towel from around his waist, Anastasia knocked and entered but she went straight back out again. "My lady." "Sorry Kai. I didn't know you weren't decent." "Please ask next time." "I really am sorry." "What do you want?" "I'll tell you once you're ready. Okay?" "Alright. I won't be two minutes." Once Kai was fully dressed he left his room. "Now. What did you want my lady?" "Follow me." "Just one minute. Yuriy!" "Yes my lord?" "I need you to go to the train station leading to Finland. Someone is coming to visit me. They'll be there in about fifty minutes roughly. Use the Buick." "Yes my lord. Their name?" "Mizahura. Max Mizahura." "Very well. Train station leading to Finland?" "Yes. It should only take you ten minutes. Leave here, go over the bridge to Pirogovskaya nab. Go to the right hand side of the square and then turn left then right. The station will be right in front of you." "Very well my lord. I'll do as you ask." "Good. Now get to work."

The time went by slowly after Kai received the call from Max. Once Anastasia had finished with him, Kai spent some time with his family. They'd been chatting for about twenty minutes when a harpy eagle flew onto Kai's shoulder. "Kai." "Hm. Oh. Hey Feerah. Pretty girl." The eagle now named Feerah squawked in response as Kai stroked her sleek grey feathers. "How old is she?" "Only about five years old. Found her wounded in the back yard. Broken wing with an arrow straight through it. She barely made it out alive. But thanks to me she's still alive. After Feerah recovered I couldn't bare to let her free. Knowing she'd just get hurt again but die the next time. She's not my only bird. I have several others." "What breed?" "One African grey named Osiris, a scarlet macaw named Rouge. Two goshawks. They're currently raising three chicks. Two lovebirds. About three cockatoos. And one raven." "That's a lot of birds honey." "Let's just say I'm a cat and bird person. Very little for other animals." "What others have you got?" "The list would be too long. I'd be going on for hours." "Okay sweetie. When is your friend due?" "Soon." "Well…" "You don't have to go anywhere. It's only one guy. Hopefully if Tyson didn't follow Max. Kenny I don't mind. He's quiet. But Tyson. He'd give you a headache." "Okay honey. If you say so."

The remainder of the time went by and Kai was getting a little nervous minute for minute. Ikrakav however had changed into his old uniform that was dark blue in colour, blending almost completely in with his hair but it was a touch lighter than dark midnight blue. Many medals were attached to his shirt, showing his experience in the service of mother Russia. "One day Kai. This uniform is gonna be yours. I've had this since I was your age." "Don't you think it's a little too much? Max might get all baffled at seeing a soldier in the room." "There's nothing wrong with my uniform. This was for parties and celebration. And the obvious of home coming. Relax. I'll be fine. I can look after myself." "That makes two of us." "I heard that." "Boys. Behave. Emden. Put that away please. I'm sure your brother doesn't want his friend getting the wrong impression about you." "It's the impression of me I'm worried about." "You're gonna be fine. What could go wrong?" "Tyson arriving with Max. That's what could go wrong. I'll just have to kick him out if he is. That's what I'm sensing right now." "It'll be okay. Just relax."

As he was told Kai tried to relax when the front door opened and closed. As Kai had feared, a taller, much older Tyson was standing beside the now taller Max. "I thought you said you…" "Were coming alone. I was. He found me at the station." "And how did he know where I was?" "Kenny found ya on the scanner." "Damn GPS. I can't get away from anything." "How about a hug?" "Forget that." "Hah! You reacted!" "Don't get too surprised. I might just kick your backside outta the building. I'm warning you Tyson. Behave or get out." "Okay man. Chill. Who are they?" "My parents." "No crap? That guy is a soldier man." "Is that a problem kid? Because if there is. I won't hesitate to throw you out the door myself." "Like father." "Like son." "Hardly." "He's right Kai." "And the other?" "His brother. Emden." "Nice meeting ya. You are?" "Ikrakav. And this is my wife, Vermana." "You've got a…" "Weird name. So I've been told." "So. You've come home from war?" "Many years ago. Max is it?" "Yeah." "Ahem. Yuriy. Show them to a room then bring them back here. In an orderly fashion Tyson. No jumping around. There are valuables in the halls." "Okay man. Whatever you say." "And absolutely, NO flirting with the maids. You got that?" "Yeah. We got it." "This way please."

Half and hour later Tyson and Max came back down the stairs to find Kai missing. "Where's Kai?" "He had a call to answer. He shouldn't be long." "Okay." "So. You're both twenty one right?" "Yeah." "Do you work at all?" "I'm a business man with my mom. I'm not sure about Tyson." "Me? I work with my Grandpa. In the dojo." "Doing what?" "Teaching kids kendo." "A what?" "You've never heard of kendo?" "We're Russian so. We obviously don't." "It's a sword art." "Oh." "Kai knows it like the back of his hand. And trust me. When he hits you. It hurts." "If I hit you, you wouldn't get back up." "You could kill me just by hitting me?" "With a hammer yes. Fist no. Unless I battered you to death. I know martial arts though." "Ray's the one for that." "Raven hair right?" "Yeah. How'd you know?" "Saw him the other day." "Kai said he was in Kirovsk." "He visited me." "Ah!" "What? I'm not that scary Tyson." "You scared the crap outta me." "For once. You're not usually jumpy." "Well. I'm gonna be a father in seven months." "Good luck on that one." "Why? Have you already got a child Kai?" "Tyson. That's too personal." "No. I wanna know."

Everyone noticed Kai wasn't showing any signs of verbally answering. Instead he left the room just as Yuriy walked in with Nikolaievina at his side. She didn't look very amused. "Hey you. Shorty." Kai stopped in his tracks, shoulders hunched up. "What did you just call me?" "Shorty. You are short." "What do you want? I looked after him didn't I?" "Hardly. I want a word with you." "Look. Missy. I'm in no fit mood to entertain today." "I'm not looking for entertainment. I'm thinking of that boy you carelessly let walk out of your life." "My life works better that way!" "Whoa. What's going on here? Kai? Is this about that kid you had to look after until his mother was better?" "You stay out of this old man. It's my fight and I will fight it." "Fine. Get your head blown off. So you know. She's got a 45 magnum in her right pocket and a revolver in the left." "So. You came to shoot me. Take your best shot wench. Women are no good with guns." "Don't tempt me Hiwatari. Why don't you just come with me nice and easy. Then I'll think about pulling the trigger." "Come on. Why wait? I've been waiting to end my life for a very long time." "You what?!" "You couldn't guess? Idiots. Why do you think I left without word?" "Why man? You had everything anybody could ever dream of." "Not everything Tyson."

"Look. Cut the mushy talk. Just move it." "Haven't they already gone home?" "Yeah. So I'm taking you to them." "Wait. Kai. You're a father?" "He didn't tell you?" "If you even dare it bitch." "If I even dare what? Tell them that the boy you had to look after was your son?" "WHAT?!" 'Oh shit. Now I'm in trouble.' Kai went to dash out of the room but Ikrakav caught him tightly by his hair. "Why did you tell us?" "You're smart enough to work that out for yourself old man." "You should be there for that boy. Not sitting around working your sorry ass off all day not paying him any notice." "I don't have the patience okay!" "That's beside the point! I'll tell you something now Kai! You don't know what you've got until it's gone out of your life! I found that out when we left and had to leave you behind! You don't know how much it fucking hurt me to leave you in the hands of the man that shoved me out of his life for good and murdered my mother in front of me!" "Well it's not my problem! Now get off my back about it!" "Not until you start paying that child the attention he deserves. How old is he?" "Just turning five." "I didn't know until last week that he existed. It's his mother's fault anyway! She didn't think of the consequences!"

Without warning, Ikrakav punched Kai clean across the face sending him flying backwards a long way. The anger was clear on his face for everyone to see. "That gotta hurt." "Tyson. Stay out of this." "And to think that we were actually starting to get through to you! Until you change Kai, we're not coming back! Vermana. Emden. Come on. We're leaving." "But honey. He just needs time." "He's had enough time to raise that child. To be there for him. Come on." "Ikrakav. Think about it. Voltaire didn't teach him how to be a father. He's just scared." "That's why he went to his muscular friend for help. I know why he was with you. Just wait until he finds out. You're in big trouble." "Like I give a shit anymore." "Well in that case Kai. Now you're gonna feel the pain we had to bare for sixteen years. I'm not so sure you're even my son. You're not the same little boy we once loved. It was a mistake coming here to see you. That much I know. You care for nobody but yourself! You're just like your grandfather! Every inch of him!" Just as Vermana was about to place a hand on Ikrakav's shoulder he walked up the stairs, still fuming. She however found it hard to be mad at Kai. Vermana walked over to Kai and helped him to stand up. "Honey. Just try to change. For us. That's all I ask of you." "Just leave. Now."

Kai soon stormed off, slamming his office door tightly behind him. Emden didn't know whose side to take on the matter. Vermana gave him a reassuring look when Ikrakav came back with all their bags. "Come on. And you. Lady. I need a word." "Okay old man. You're the grandfather I assume." "Of the boy yes. Come on you pair." "Coming dear. Come on Emden." "Okay." "Hey, hey, hey. What's going on?" "We're leaving Tala." "Okay. Come back soon. I'm gonna miss you guys. And Emden." "I know. Train two hours a day. I know." "Good lad. Off you go. Come on back soon. If you need help. Whoa. Hot lady. Shit. I should not have said that. Should not have said that." "Hey. You're cute. But I doubt you're my type. Tala." "True." "It was nice meeting ya!" "You too Max. And you Tyson. Look after that asshole." "We can try. We're not staying long." "Alright." With no other words Ikrakav put all the luggage into the trunk and got into the car with the other two before driving off, Nikolaievina with them. "I wonder what got into them." "Ikrakav and Kai just had a fight." "What over?" "Err. Something about Kai having a son." "Oh god. I had a bad feeling this was gonna happen. Spencer told me all about it. Told me to keep it quiet." "Tell us. Please." "Okay."

Hours went by after Kai's family left. Kai had been in hiding ever since and he hadn't come out once. Max and Tyson had a shock to find out Hilary was the mother of Kai's child. Tala had been keeping them entertained when the Romanov family walked in. He got up immediately and bowed. "My lord. What a surprise." "Who?" "Shut up and bow you idiots." "It's alright Tala. Where are Ikrakav, Vermana and Emden?" "Gone my lord. Kai and Ikrakav had a big argument." "About Gou I assume. That's what I'm sensing." "Yes my lord." "Kai's been hiding since they left. Some chick started it up." "Well. Now Kai's gonna know what it feels like to have your family leave you." "Ikrakav said, he doesn't know what he's got til its gone." "That's true. Hopefully it'll drill some sense into his thick arrogant head." "Who are they Tala?" "The Romanov family Max." "Russian royalty?" "Yes. Emperor Nicholas II, Empress Alexandra, Prince Alexei and Grand Duchess Anastasia." "It's a pleasure to meet you." "As it is to meet you. We knew you were coming. Just didn't know when. Kai never said." The mentioned man soon appeared, a massive bruise on his face where Ikrakav had hit him. "Get a punch off my Sergeant Major did you?" "Shut up." "I beg your pardon young man? You never tell royalty to shut up. It's the opposite way." "Right now Nicholas, I'm not in the mood for you. Now leave me alone."

"Fine. Come on you three. We're leaving." "But father." "No Annie." "Just let me talk to him. Just for a minute." "Be careful Anastasia." "I will Tala. It's good to see you again." "As it is to see you my lady." A taller, older Bryan soon walked in behind Darya. "Hey Bryan." "Tala. My lords and ladies." "Hello there Kuznetskov. How've you been?" "I've been okay my lord. Why is the air so thick and filled with tension?" "There hasn't long been an argument a few hours ago." "Kai needs a good hard smack." "He's already had one off his father." "I thought his parents were dead my lord. That's what he told us when were little." "No. They weren't dead." "I'm gonna miss his brother. Hell he had some good Pokémon." "You play Pokémon?" "I've cracked every game of Pokémon for the DS. The platinum one was piss water. I cracked it in three days." "Two weeks." "Three years." "Tyson. Do you even bother to train your Pokémon?" "Yeah. They just don't listen." "I'll help ya. I was hoping to fight Emden again but. You'll have to do I guess. What about you Bryan?" "Sinnoh and I don't get along." "You cracked it too?" "Yeah. Six days flat. I train for five hours."

The days flew by after the break up. At first it took no affect on Kai until a week later. He found himself alone with nobody to turn to. Max and Tyson had left after spending three days with him. His heart felt empty day after day. The Romanov family had stayed clear too after that day. To Kai, he felt incomplete after Ikrakav had punched him hard in the face. It left Kai wondering what he'd done wrong. He obviously knew what he'd done. He'd thrown away the chance of having a loving family to help him through the hard times and to guide him through difficult choices. Kai was just sitting in his living room, listening to the radio when a familiar song met his ears. It was Sinead O'Connor, nothing compares to you. Kai gently closed his eyes, a tear snaking its way through the barrier. The song brought back more memories for Kai. Ones filled with pain and heartbreaks. It wasn't long before Kai's head fell into his hands when Darya walked in. She'd never seen Kai crying. He'd never let any of them see him showing his emotions. "Come now young master. It'll get better." "Darya." "Yes master?" "Where did it all go wrong?" "Why ask?" "I." "It's alright. You're young. Young folk make mistakes. Why don't you try fostering?" "What? Foster a child? I can't do that." "I'll help you. I promise."

"But. What if I go wrong?" "You won't. Start today. If it doesn't work we can take the child back. Just at least try young master. For your family. But most of all. For your son. Think of him. How he's gonna feel. Growing up knowing you pushed him away. You've got a chance to win them back. Take it. I'll do what it takes to help you get your family back." "Alright. Where do I start?" "By getting a family car. Four door. Four seater. Maybe if you start off with a baby." "I can't." "You mean you won't. Master Kai. You're just afraid to try new things. It will work out if you just give it a shot. Just ask for help if you need it. I'll always be there for you if you need me." "You're acting as if we're related." "We are." "What?" "I'm your father's little sister." "Why didn't you tell me Darya?" "You wouldn't have believed me if I did. Come on. Let's get you back on track. There's some baby stuff up in the attic. Yuriy!" "Yes Darya." "Get some of the others and get the baby stuff down from the attic for us." "Are you pregnant Darya?" "No Yuriy. Our young master is going to try fostering." "Oh. That's wonderful." "And I'll be helping him. Being his aunt and all." "Very well my lady." "Yuriy. Come on Kai. Let's get that car. And car-seat. A pram too."

Two hours went by after Kai was talked into fostering by his hidden aunt. They'd been to a car dealer and Kai settled for a Daihatsu Terios in dark silver. They'd found a buggy that had a car-seat with it. So far Kai had spent just under 6000 rouble. They were now en-route to an orphanage to find a child to foster. "Here we are. Come on. Out you get young man." "I'm coming. Are you sure this place is open for business? It looks run down. The roof needs fixing." "It's open Kai. The lights are on. Move it." As he was told Kai got out of the car and locked the doors before he and Darya walked up to the tattered building. Darya was about to knock on the door when it opened revealing a short woman with blonde hair and greyish green eyes. "Welcome. How may I help you?" "My nephew here is looking to foster a child." "You've come to the right place. Is there a specific age he's looking for?" "Well that's why I'm helping him out. Probably a baby. About seven months old if not a touch older." "Right this way ma'am. I'm sure we have a child to match your criteria." "I noticed the roof needs repairing from outside." "Well the government doesn't seem to think we need anything repairing. This building is no good. It's five centuries old. It's falling apart year after year." "Hm. I'll see if there's something my boss can do about it. I work at a construction office."

"You've got a good mind behind you Kai." "I never used to." "So. Is there a reason you want to foster?" "He's just lonely. Even with his staff at the mansion." "You must be lonely. Very few visitors?" "Had some recently but they left. Big bust up." "Things will get worse before they get better young one. Remember that." "I sure will. I know it's true." It wasn't long before the trio was in a room that had several cots in with a few playpens. "Well. I'll leave you to choose. Not all of the children have names. It's not really our place to name them. If you know what I mean." "Yes. I know what you mean." "Once you've chosen come and let me know. I'll be at the far end of the room." "Okay ma'am." Once the woman was at the other end of the room, Kai and Darya looked in a few of the cots that were there. The first two didn't really appeal to Kai but the third one caught his eye. It was a baby boy at nine months of age with short brown hair but his eyes were unseen as the child was sleeping peacefully. "Aw. The poor dear. It says he was violently abused two months after birth. Bears the scars he was given by his father. Poor boy."

Kai was about to respond when the woman returned smiling a warm smile. Kai however didn't take his eyes off the baby in front of him. Something about the boy softened him. "So. You think he's the one?" "Maybe. Does he have a name at all?" "No. His parents wouldn't tell us and nor would the authorities. The poor thing. He's been fostered by several bad families. I couldn't let him go to another violent person." "Kai is far from that at the moment. Even with work." "Stressed after hours?" Kai clearly wasn't listening as he seemed to be in a daze staring at the child. "Kai?" "Huh." "You blanked out." "Oh. Sorry." "I guess you're drawn to him then?" "Well. I suppose. Something about him just. Weakens me." "He's definitely the one. That's how we tell. If a person comes here looking to foster or adopt. When they say that, you know the child they're looking at is the one for them. This little guy is the right one for you." "Is he on solids yet?" "Yes but he goes to bed on a warm bottle. Would you like to hold him before you decide?" That caught Kai's attention. He didn't know what to say. The woman gently lifted the baby out of the cot whilst Darya moved Kai's arms into the right position. When the boy was placed gently into his arms, Kai felt weird. "Well Kai?" "He must be thinking. He's never held a baby before." "Bless him. One of those things he ran from?" "All his life. Kai?"

Yet again, Kai was entranced looking at the boy when the child realized he was no longer in the cot. He cringed whilst groaning, his big eyes opening slowly. One eye was grey and the other was blue. The boy looked at Kai before squirming so the woman took over as Kai had no idea what to do. Even though he was no longer holding the child, his arms stayed in the same place. "Is he okay?" "He'll be fine. He's always like this after waking up. Hey sexy boy. Did you enjoy your kip?" Darya watched as the boy nodded slowly, rubbing his grey eye. "So? Does he have to stay and wait for someone else?" "Kai? She needs an answer honey." "Hm?" "Is he the one we're taking home?" "Yeah. I went through what he did. I know what its like." "So. What are you gonna call him? The others didn't care. They just used and abused him. Battered the poor thing black and blue." Kai thought as the woman handed the boy to him. Before Kai knew it, he was holding the child in a loose embrace, his arm under the boys' bottom and his hand on the boy's back. For a few minutes they stared at each other until the child huddled up to Kai. "Well I never. He's never cuddled a man before."

Kai thought for a few moments more, running through all the names he knew but most of them wouldn't have suited the little boy in his arms. When their eyes clashed again, Kai found the perfect name for him. "Well Kai?" "Sacha. Sacha Iorek." "You took your time." "I've never named a child before." "Now if you'll just come with me so you can sign some paperwork. After that he's yours for a month. After that you're to bring him back. If you want, after a month you can adopt him straight out if you don't wanna let him go. Is that okay with you?" "Yeah. That's fine with me." "Any foods he doesn't like?" "He's not keen on Beef Stroganoff. Or Sheppard's pie." "I'll bear that in mind." "You've already fallen in love with him." "Not quite yet." "Yes you have. I can tell when you've fallen in love with something. You hold it protectively." "So I don't drop him. Not saying I would. So where do I sign?" "Just there and there." "Okay. Is he tolerant to a bustling environment?" "He hasn't been in a hustle and bustle place yet. Why ask?" "Well." "If you wanna take him to work with you that's fine as long as there's nothing he can hurt himself with." "I'll keep all my harmful things out of reach." "You can keep him in a pen as long as he's got toys. Soundless so you can concentrate." "I can do that." "He might call you dada."

Once Kai had signed what needed signing, he and Darya left with the stuff Sacha already had which wasn't all that much. Just a few items of clothing and a couple of toys. "Well Kai. It's a fresh start as of now." "I know. Okay. How in the world do I fasten this thing?" "Let me do that. You might break it. Watch me do it like. I can't do it all the time. Hm. He's teething." "What? Teething?" "Growing teeth. He's got two bottom teeth coming through. Signs of two top teeth at the front. The bottom teeth are the front teeth. Not bicuspids or canines." "Molars?" "Looks like it." It only took Darya about three minutes to strap Sacha into the car-seat. Kai knew it would take him a while to get into the knack of fastening it himself. "Right. Let's go and see how the others are doing with the baby stuff." "Okay. Buckle up." "Done it. Comfortable Sacha?" "Ga." "Take that as a yes." "Hang onto your underwear." "Don't you dare speed." "I never said I was gonna did I?" "Just drive already." "Okay. Keep your hair on." Kai started the car and slowly pulled out of the car park. He stopped at the gate and looked both ways. Once Kai was convinced there was no traffic he left the property.

Most of the day went by after Kai chose to foster Sacha. So far he was coping well with Darya's help. Kai had also rang his boss to warn him he'd have a baby with him for a month and he was fine with it. The evening was slowly drawing in and Kai was starting to get tired. He and Sacha seemed to get on fine but Kai didn't get along with the dirty diapers and Sacha found it funny every time. Kai was just holding Sacha in his arms, giving him his night time bottle to go to sleep on when Tala walked in behind Yuri. "Darya wasn't kidding." "What do you want?" "Just thought I'd stop by and see how you were Kai. How old is he?" "Nine months. Steady on kid. Don't want the orphanage moaning that you choked to death." "Simple. If he did start choking you slap his back gently." "How do you know?" "I've got a son. His age. Weird. Different eyes." "Is that a problem Tala?" "Whoa. You getting fatherly man." "You can't guess why?" "You're trying to win Hilary back." "Tala. My father was right. I didn't know what I had until I lost it." "You should've took a five year old." "Darya told me to start with a baby." "Right. So if you and Hilary do get back together or you start seeing another chick." "If we had a child then I'd know how to deal with it." "True. Experience helps a lot. I had none but now. Plenty of it."

The full of night pulled in on fast wings after Tala visited. Kai was just getting ready to go to bed. Sacha was asleep in the cot by the bed. Kai soon walked in from the bathroom in his red pyjama bottoms. He smiled at seeing Sacha flat out. He looked so innocent with his eyes closed. Kai gently picked Sacha up in his arms and gently got into the bed without waking the sleeping boy. Just as Kai fell asleep, Darya poked her head around the door. She smiled at seeing the pair flat out together. Darya quietly crept up beside Kai before pecking him and Sacha gently on the cheek. "Goodnight boys. Sleep tight." "Hn. Darya?" "Go to sleep Kai. The next thing to work on is your relationship skills. A friend of my daughter should be able to help you." "Hn." "Just go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning honey." Kai did as he was told and slowly closed his tired eyes. Darya noted how cute he looked holding Sacha gently in his arms, the child cuddling up to him for the warmth and comfort. 'Perfect match. Kai won't want to let Sacha go. That much I know right now. Tomorrow will be Kai's biggest challenge. Handling Sacha and his job.'


	4. Chapter 4



Learning to Love Again

The next morning Kai woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes and black treacle. Kai rolled over gently to see his work clothes freshly ironed. A groan caught Kai's full attention. He rolled back over to see Sacha was waking up. It was clear to see that Kai had rings and bags on his eyes due to waking up in the night. "Good morning Sacha." "Ga. Ha." "Sleep well?" "Yah." "At least one of us did." "Stop moaning. You've gotta take him to work." "Great. I'm gonna get laughed at all day. People are gonna be splittin' their sides today." "Come on. Go and get ready. I'll deal with Sacha." "Alright." "You look terrible." "I was up half of the night with him. I've got the bruises to prove it." "Ouch. That looks nasty. Go on. I'll be fine. Oh. I called my daughter last night and she'll word with her friend." "She cute?" "Who? Your cousin?" "No. Her friend." "Dunno. Never met her. Why?" "Just wondering." "Never mind thinking about her. Get dressed. Breakfast is almost ready." As he was told for the second time Kai went to get ready for work. It only took him ten minutes. A strong scent caught Darya's nose. "Kai. What have you put on this time?" "Play by Givenchy." "Darn that stuff is strong. Okay Sacha. Go to daddy." "I'm not his father." "Foster father. Come on. He must be hungry." "No." "Not hungry? You were always hungry." "Hn."

The duration of breakfast was short and before Kai knew it he was heading off to work with Sacha in the back sitting in his car-seat. Fearful thoughts ran through Kai's mind as he drove. He had no idea how everyone at work would react to seeing him with a baby. After a half hour drive the duo reached their destination. The building was about three storeys high. "Well. Here we go. Time to get embarrassed. You ready kid?" "Hah. Gaga." "I thought you'd say that. This is not gonna be my day. At all." Kai put his dreadful thoughts to one side and got out of the car. After taking Sacha out of the back, Kai locked the doors. He placed Sacha gently into a baby carrier that was on his chest. "Damn kid. You're heavy. Great. I gotta take you to be weighed. You're gonna drain the life right out of me." Sacha giggled happily at Kai so he knew the boy loved the idea. "Okay. Shoot. I forgot the travel pen. I knew I'd forget something."

Just then, Kai's phone went off to make matters worse. "Hello." _"Hey it's me again." _"Max. Not now." _"Why not dude? In the bath?" _"Just got to work. And I've got things to get out of the boot." _"Oh okay. I'll call you later. Kenny said he'll call ya at some point. Never said when." _"Goodbye Max." _"Have a good day buddy. C'ya." _Kai ended the call groaning in agony. "Good day my butt. I'm gonna have a bad day. Okay. Pen, toys, diapers, baby food, juice. I think that covers it. And of course the highchair. Let's get laughed at." "Ga." "I knew you'd say that. Can you say mama?" "Da." "Wrong one." "Hey! Do you need a hand?!" 'Oh fuck. Ian.' "Hi Ian." "Why the hell have you got a baby?" "Long story." "Adopting him?" "Fostering." "Oh. I heard off Spencer. How…" "Don't even say his name." "I was gonna ask how old the baby is." "Oh. He's nine months old. Abused since he was two months old. Been battered by several families." "Did you have to name him?" "Yeah. Sacha Iorek." "Iorek? Where'd you get that?" "The Golden Compass." "Oh yeah. The bear. My bad. Has he said anything yet?" "No. Only da." "Aw. Dada will come next." "You're a father already?" "Hell yeah. But my kids are two years old. Maybe they'll get along. If you ever wanna come over or I could visit you." "Ian. I still need to adapt to one baby. No offence."

Ian smiled a big smile and helped Kai get the stuff in. Everyone in the building had no idea what to say when they saw Kai and Sacha. "Get back to work people. There's nothing to see here. Kai." "Boss." "Hey. Why so shy? Come on. I'll get ya a drink. Looks like you could use a strong coffee." "You got that right." "How long?" "Since yesterday." "Don't worry. How long is this for?" "One month. Then he goes back unless I decide to adopt him if I can't let him go." "You'll get attached to him in no time. Hey little buddy." "Hn." "He's shy around men." "Oh. But…" "Nobody knows. He just cuddled up to me yesterday when I was holding him at the orphanage. The woman said he'd never cuddled up to a man before after what Sacha's been through." "Did you name him?" "Had to. He had no name. Not even a birth certificate. I don't think." "Of course he would. He probably did have a name." "Well apparently the parents and authorities wouldn't tell the orphanage his name so I named him Sacha Iorek." "He's cute. So he weakened you huh?" "How'd you know?" "Your eyes. They're not evil as usual." "I'm tired. He kicked and punched me last night. Thankfully I lost no teeth." "That's what kids are for." "Tell me about it. Figure of speech wise."

Most of the day went by and Kai had very few problems juggling his job and watching Sacha. Some of the women had kept him occupied if they had nothing to do. Lunch time had arrived and Kai was just feeding Sacha when an aubergine haired, pink eyed woman knocked and entered. She looked to be about his age, her every curve visible. Kai looked her up and down before returning to Sacha. "Heya handsome." "Not now Genoa. I'm busy." "Busy smisy. I've missed you." "Look. Go play your little sex game elsewhere. I've got a baby to feed." "Ugly little bastard." "Get out." "What? But honey." "Out!" "What's wrong with you?" "Just get out before I throw you out. Move it slut. Don't make me tell you twice Genoa." "I thought you loved me." "Yeah well think again. Get going." Kai lost his last nerve easily and when Genoa least expected it; he got up and grabbed her by the hair. "Ah!" "I told you to get out. Now get out. I won't tell you again." "Is everything alright in here?" "Get her out of here." "Come on Genoa. Leave Kai alone he's a busy man." "He's an asshole that's what he is." "Get going." Kai took one step forward and Genoa ran for her life. "What's gotten into you? Normally she comes out three hours later." "She insulted Sacha." "You're definitely ready to be a father." "Ungrateful slut." "Genoa's an office slut?" "Yeah."

"I had no idea she'd do such a thing as be a slut. She's my niece." "Oh." "You didn't did you?" "It was protected." "Well that I don't mind. But please tell me sooner next time." "I had of told you sooner you would've fired me." "Are you seeing her?" "No. She was flinging with me. She's got a fiancé." "Oh yes. I wouldn't tell him." "That goes for you." "I don't see him. Ever. Met him once. Ugly twat. No wonder she'd rather shag you." "Am I that good?" "I don't know." "Hey. Too close." "I wouldn't touch you like that Kai. You're my best employee. You are straight right?" "Of course I'm straight. She's not the first I've had." "Oh yeah. I heard of that. He's the reason you're fostering." "If Hilary's friend hadn't have blabbed it all out at my place with my parents in the room I probably wouldn't be fostering Sacha right now. I'd be how everybody knows me." "Da!" "Alright I'm coming. Let's see what my aunt packed for dessert. Hm. Lemon soufflé. Appetising." "You don't sound happy." "I hate soufflé." "Oh well. It's him that's gotta eat it. Did you like Michael Jackson's music?" "Why ask?" "Getting rid of his albums." "How much do you want for 'em?" "'Bout 540 rouble." "Done." "Just like that?" "I met the man once. Great guy." "Alright."

Ten minutes went by after Kai fought with Genoa. Sacha had been fed and his diaper changed. He was happily playing in his pen whilst Kai dealt with emails and online orders with the odd phone call. "Okay. That's them dealt with. I suppose it wouldn't kill me to spend some time with you. Come on." Kai opened the door to the pen and Sacha just stared at it. To Kai it looked like the boy had bad memories or experiences of pen doors. "It's okay. You can come out." "No." "Sacha. I'm not going hurt you like all the others did. I'm not like that. Come on out." Sacha still showed no signs of leaving the pen so Kai went to grab him but Kai didn't expect Sacha to start fighting. "Hey. It's alright. It's me. Calm down kid." "Kai?" 'Oh shit.' Kai was tongue tied when he saw Salima standing in the doorway. She was taller and older. Kai's eyes almost flew out of their sockets when he saw the height of her skirt. "Hi." "Oh come on. Don't act like you don't know me." "I know who you are but." "Oh. It's my first day. When I heard you were working here. I just had to stop by." "Why Russia?" "Kai. I've had a bust up with the others. Is the boy yours?" "No." "Come on. Tell the truth." "Whoa hot mama." "Hey. Hands off big nose." "Ian. Get gone." "But. She's so hot."

"And you are so ugly." "He's got a chick. Just a physical attraction." "Oh. So. Is the boy his?" "No. Kai's fostering him." "Strange of you to foster." "Long story." "I've got a long break." "Do I have to?" "No. Why is he fighting against you? Are you hurting him?" "No. He's just had bad experiences." "Put him down a minute." As he was told Kai gently placed Sacha on his back. The boy crawled straight to Salima. "That settled it." "His father abused him when he was two months old. Sacha still has the scars." "You poor boy. Is that why you chose him?" 'This is gonna kill me.' "Well. When I saw him. You know. You get that feeling." "You have no feelings Kai." Salima saw how Kai's face dropped when she spoke those words. To her he looked hurt by them. "Err. Lady. I think you just hurt his feelings." "The last I knew Kai showed none." "It doesn't mean I never had them." "I'm sorry. I still haven't recovered from the fight. Ah." "Are you okay?" 'What the fuck? Then again. She could help me out. No. She'll get too attached.' "I'm fine Kai. Just my side." "Just sit down. It'll only get worse if you stand." "Out of curiosity. What has gotten into you?" "I had some sense punched into my face." "Ow." "Big ow." "You still got the mark."

Out of the blue Kai's phone went off. He picked it up and noticed it was an unknown number calling. He immediately figured it was Kenny calling. Kai sighed before answering. "Yeah what d'ya want?" _"Hey big guy." _"Kenny." _"How?" _"Max told me you were going to call. What's the occasion? I'm at work four eyes." _"Hey. Chill. So am I. I'm on my break. I just wanted to know how you've been. After Max said you'd had a fight. He said nothing more but. It left you damaged apparently." _"That doesn't concern you but I can guarantee you I'm fine Kenny. Heard you're working for NASA." _"Aren't you?" _"No. Construction office headquarters. Why? Is that not good enough?" _"I never said that man. When can I come and see you?" _"I don't think that's a good idea right now Kenny." _"Why not?" _"I'm busy for the next month." _"That's okay. I can manage." _"Just let me know when you're due to arrive and I'll send one of my butlers to fetch you from the station." _"Okay man. I'll see you in a few days. Take care man." _"And Kenny." _"Yeah." _"Don't bring anybody with you. Come alone." _"Err Kai. I'm engaged and I promised my girl I'd take her on vacation before we marry." _"Got kids?" _"One on the way. Why?" _"Fine. Bring her. But don't expect me to have the patience…" _"She'll be fine. She's only three months pregnant."_

"Sweet relief. I'm gonna have to let you go because I've got my job to do." _"Okay Kai. See you soon buddy. Take care." _"Yeah. You too kid." "What did the nerd want?" "Just to see how I was and to arrange a visit." "That doesn't sound too bad." "Doesn't it?" "Oh. I get it. You don't want him to know you're fostering. I could…" "No. It's fine. I can deal with it." "You don't know of any cheap hotels do you?" "Cheap? Around here? You're hoping Salima. If you're new around here. Nothing is cheap." "Oh. Damn." "Why?" "If I don't find somewhere I'm gonna be on the streets." "You could…" "No Ian. You can come with me. I could use the company." "Are you sure?" "Look. Don't worry about rent. It's only until you can get a place of your own. Deal?" "Yeah. Though I don't know what has possessed you." "Think nothing of it." "Okay. You're a handsome young man. Yes you are." "Ga." "Yes you are." "Mama." "I was waiting for him to say that one." "Shut up. You're next." "Better you than me right now. Damn. Twenty seven emails? What have they been doing during my break?" "Breeding like rabbits." "You said it. Get to work Ian." "Later Kai. See ya later pretty lady." "Is he a playboy?" "No. Just an idiot." "Men. No offence." "None taken. Do sit."

The time flew and flew after Salima showed up. She'd kept Sacha amused whilst Kai worked but he still spent a little time with him when he could. Kai's shift was just ending and he couldn't be happier. It was just before half eight. "Where are you going?" "To the bathroom then home." "Oh okay then." "I won't be two minutes." "Take your time. I'll be okay Kai." "I know. It's just the way Sacha's looking at me." "Oh. Hey buddy. Are you okay?" In answer, Sacha crawled away from Salima and over to Kai. "Happy now you've had a woman's attention?" "Ga." "Stay here. I'm not going far. Watch him. He's a crawler." "Come here Sacha. Pretty boy." Kai smiled slightly as he left the room. Salima however found herself wondering what had driven Kai into fostering. Twenty minutes later Kai returned with a bruise on his lip. "Who's the lucky lady?" "Shut up." "Oh. So you're saying an anonymous woman kissed you?" "A regular office slut if you must know." "Okay. The one with aubergine hair and very short skirt?" "Yes. She's the boss's niece." "Oh dear. Well. I'll help you pack everything." "No. I'll do it. You just keep him amused." "Knock, knock." "Tala." "What? Hey." "Hi." "Is…" "No. Go away. I know what you're thinking." "Did Genoa nail you again?" "Who is he?" "A friend."

"Didn't think you'd have friends." "What's it to you Salima?" "None of my business. Carry on." "Man she's hot." "You're taken." "I know. And damn it's a shame." "I don't think you're her type." "I know man. Well. I gotta fly so. See ya later." "Whatever old man." Once Tala was gone Kai dealt with the stuff that needed packing. "Why did you just call him old man?" "He's older than me." "Oh. Okay. Are you sure you don't need a hand Kai?" "I'm fine. Ow. Damn this thing." "Here. Allow me." "How?" "I've got a daughter. About Sacha's age." "Why didn't you say sooner?" "You never asked." "Figures. Then where is she?" "I managed to find someone to look after her but she doesn't speak English. I had to get somebody to translate what I was telling her." "Okay. Have you been paid a first day wage?" "No." "How do you expect to pay her?" "I don't know. A loan?" "You haven't been here long enough. Let me deal with the baby sitter." "Kai. I couldn't let you do that." "It's fine." "Why are you so generous all of a sudden?" "If I tell you. You're not to tell anybody else. If it gets out. I'm dead. I'll have the media on my tail everyday." "Okay. I can keep a secret." "For now we need get out of here. I never do overtime." "Alright."

After packing all the stuff into the car Kai and Salima got in. She directed him to where the baby sitter was. They got there in ten minutes flat. "Okay. Here we are." "Alright. I'll just grab Sacha. It isn't wise to leave a baby in a car on its own around here." "Okay Kai. Hey little man." "Hah!" "God he's so cute." "Don't get broody. I've got him for a month." "Oh. That's not long enough." "I know. But it's worth it. For now." Once Kai grabbed Sacha out of the back he and Salima walked up to the door. Salima knocked once and two minutes later a woman answered the door. She greeted both Kai and Salima but only Kai could understand her. "What did she say?" "She said your daughter has been a complete Angel the entire day." "I knew she would." The woman signalled for the pair to follow her so they did just that. When they entered the living room Kai spotted a little girl in a playpen at the other end of the room. She had Salima's hair and Jim's eyes. "Is Jim the father?" "Yes. But he didn't want anything to do with her. He was there the day after she was born and. After that. I never saw Jim all that often." "My father wasn't like that. I know that now. My parents loved me but they had to go and leave me behind." "Why?" "I'll tell you later." "Okay. I'll leave you deal with the woman. I can't speak Russian."

Kai nodded and walked off to find the baby sitter whilst Salima took her daughter out of the pen. The little girl was very happy to see a familiar face. "Mama!" "Hey baby. Ooh. I've missed you." "Mama." "I know baby. Don't worry. Was the lady nice to you?" "Yah." "Good girl." "Bad…boy." "No. I'm not a bad boy. I'm a good girl like you." "I think she meant me." Salima whipped around to have a shock. Jim was standing in the doorway with a scowl on his face. "Jim." "Hello darling. I had a feeling you'd run here." "Okay. That's her…dealt with. What are you doing here?" "Hello Kai. Surprised to see me?" "I didn't think you'd chase Salima all the way here. As far as I've heard. You shouldn't be near that child." "And how would know big daddy?" "He's not mine." "Then whose is he?" "Just back off Jim. You're not taking Imogen anywhere." "I should think I am." "I don't think so. Back off." "Oh look. You've found yourself a new boyfriend Salima." "Just go away Jim. We don't need you anymore. You don't even care about your own daughter." "No. I don't do I? Never mind. She's coming with me." "Kai? Salima?" "Who the hell are you?" "That would be my friend Tala. Tal. Get him outta here." "What seems to be the problem?" "Attempted kidnapping."

"What?!" "No. He's lying." "I'm sorry blondie but my brother never lies to me." "Brother?" "It's a long story. I'll tell you later. As for you Jim. Stay away from them." "Come on buddy. Get out." The woman soon returned and shooed Jim out of the building. Salima still couldn't understand her but it was funny to see Jim getting attacked by a woman. "That'll teach him. Come on. Your aunt is getting worried." "Aunt?" "She was one of my maids until she dropped it on me yesterday we're related." "How?" "She's my father's baby sister." "Oh. Okay. Fine on me." "She'll welcome you like a daughter." "I'll bear that in mind. Okay. I've got everything so let's go." "Okay. Thanks Tala." "No problem. I'll go with you. My missus doesn't want me around." "She pregnant?" "How?" "It was easy to guess. You're not standing straight." "Darn you. Aw. She's cute." "Yes but Imogen is also shy of strange men." "She seems to like Kai." "Kids always like me. Hey. Not the hair please." "Why is it your pride and joy?" "I'd be hated if I went bald." "You should try it." "No. You need hair around here Salima. Never go bald. You'll have a cold head." "I'll bear that one in mind." "Actually it can be warmer." "Never mind bald heads. Let's go. I'm tired and I wanna go to bed." "This early?" "By the time we get back I won't be hungry. I'll starve until morning." "You shouldn't do that." "Is that a problem?" "Yes. It's not healthy."

Half an hour more the trio arrived at the mansion. Salima couldn't believe the size of it. After Kai shut the car down he and Salima got out, grabbed Sacha and Imogen before getting the stuff out of the boot with Tala's help. Darya was relieved to see Kai alive and well. "Thank heavens." "Hey. I'm in one piece." "I thought you stayed late at work." "Just to give Genoa the satisfaction? I don't think so somehow." "Hey Darya." "Tala. It's good to see you. And who's this?" "Someone I know from my teen years. She's recently just moved into Russia and has nowhere to stay so I've offered her to stay with us until she can get a place of her own." "Oh how kind of you. Your name dear?" "Salima. This is my daughter Imogen." "Oh she's so adorable." "Makes you want another child does it?" "I can't have another baby now. I'm too old." "You are so not. You're only thirty nine." "To me I'm getting old Kai. Besides. My husband is long gone. He went away and never came back." "What a jerk." "He was a soldier. He fought for Armenia. Didn't even look back. Demyx never even wrote to me. I was pregnant at the time. My daughter is lucky to be alive. As I am as well."

Once Kai was able to sit down he was relieved to be off his feet. Sacha was flat out on his lap. Salima and Darya had been talking since they got back. Tala had headed home to see if his missus was okay during his absence. Kai woke up an hour later to see Darya wasn't sitting opposite him. Instead, Feerah was sitting on his head, flat out. "Un. Hey Feerah." "She's yours?" "Of course she's mine Salima." "Silly of me to ask. She's a beautiful bird." "Harpy eagle. Had her for a while. After I saved her life." "Hn." "Hey sleepy brain. Enjoy your nap did you?" "Gaga." "I thought so." "You look so cute together." "No pictures please. I hate cameras." "So. Why are you fostering Kai?" "I haven't told you already?" "No." "Oh. Well. Last month Ray called from Kirovsk to let me know that Hilary was in hospital and that she wanted to see me. I went there after being forced into it. I didn't wanna go. Trust me. When I got there about five minutes after seeing Hilary for the first time in six years, she dropped a big bombshell on me." "What bombshell?" "I'm a father." "You already have a child?" "It was an accident. Wasn't even my fault. Hilary didn't think about the consequences." "Of unprotected sex." "Yeah. She'd pinned me at Christmas. He's turning five this year. After I had to look after him much to my misfortune for a week, he and Hilary left for Japan."

"Then what?" "Well Hilary and I fought before they left. Then about a few days later my parents show up, unaware they have a grandson and my brother a nephew. He and Tala got on heaps together. Then Hilary's friend arrives and blabs her big mouth off. I should've known by the wideness of her lips she'd be a big mouth. Then it happened." "You got hit?" "Punched hard across the face. My father was not at all amused but strangely enough. My mother wasn't mad at me for not telling them about Gou. Now a month has gone and it's started to. Change me. I just. Wanna prove to her I'm not loveless like she thinks I am. Fancy some music?" "Yeah. Did you hear about Michael Jackson last year?" "I know. I'm buying his music off the boss for 540 rouble. For the lot." "You must like him." "I met Michael once. When I was way younger. He was a good guy." When Kai turned the stereo on, the Michael Jackson song, man in the mirror came on. "This is one of my favourites." "I've been listening to it for days. Trying to make sense of it. But now I understand what it means. If you wanna make your world a better place, you've gotta change." "That's true Kai."

Kai nodded with a slight smile and stood up. Kai heard someone gasp and drop their bags to the floor. He turned to see it was Max. He had a very shocked look on his face. "Max." "Kai. Why have you got a baby?" "Take a guess." "You're trying to win Hilary back?" "You got it." "Salima?" "Hey Max. It's been a long time." "Look at you." "Don't start." "Why here?" "Moved into Russia. Had a break up with the other three." "Aw. She's so cute." "Everybody says that. She's hardly got any of me in her." "She…looks like Jim." "Because he's Imogen's father." "Oh. And I suppose he doesn't care?" "No. He tried to take her away but didn't even get close." "Hello Max." "Darya." "Glad you could stop by." "You invited him?" "Nah. Thought I'd give you a surprise visit. But I see its you giving me the surprise. How long for?" "A month. Until he goes back I've gotta learn the true meaning of fatherhood." "Ouch. Has Kenny called yet?" "Yeah. He and his fiancé are nipping over. Never told me when." "Hn." "I think it's time you went to bed. It's past your bed time." "Here. Until you go up. Man I'm getting too old for this." "Just sit down. I'll deal with the rest." "Are you sure about that? You are a part time father right now." "Hey. I juggled him and work fine." "Alright." "Young master."

"Yes Yuriy. Is it important?" "Lady Anastasia will be visiting shortly." "Great. Just what I need. When?" "Tomorrow." "I'm working." "Evening." "Tell her I'm busy." "Okay." "I don't need her making my life worse right now." "Hey. Come on man. She's cute, hot and smart." "Max. I'm not into dating royalty." "Okay." "And I don't think her father would like her to be with a peasant other than me." "Okay. I get the picture." "Fievel." "Yes my lord." "Show Max to a room." "Yes my lord. This way please." "See you in a little while." "Tomorrow." "Okay man. Wait." "In the morning or evening." "Kai." "Yes." "You don't work on Saturdays." "Oh great. A weekend. Just what I need even more." "And to top it all off. My daughter is coming over." "It's not a family reunion." "She's never met you." "Oh. And Max." "Yeah." "How's Tyson?" Max went as white as a sheet and vanished up the stairs. "What was that about? You only asked how Tyson was." "I'll let you in on something. To put this nicely. They're seeing each other." "No." "Yep. Whilst they were here last month I heard yelping in the middle of the night interrupting the usual blissful silence. Walked in on them having sex." "Ow. That's gotta hurt." "Wanna find out?" "No thank you." "I wouldn't really."

The night pulled in after Max's secret was let out. Kai was just reading a book in bed shirtless with Sacha sleeping in his cot peacefully. Just as Kai nudged the half moon glasses higher on his nose as they started to slip, someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Out of all the people that was in the mansion, Kai had expected Salima to be the last person to knock on his door, Imogen sleeping in her slender arms. "Hi." "Hey. I didn't wake you did I?" "Of course not. I was just reading my book." "Sorry." "Don't be. What seems to be the problem?" "Well. I." "If you can't sleep that's fine. Hop in." "Are you sure? Imogen wakes up…" "In the middle of the night. So does Sacha." "Oh." "Come on. I'm not going to batter you senseless Salima." As she was told, Salima gently slipped into the bed beside Kai after placing Imogen in the cot at the bottom. The last thing Salima expected Kai to do was wrap his arm around her waist, sipping at a glass of scotch. "So. What's on your mind?" "Nothing. Could you?" "Sorry. Old instincts are kicking in already." "So. You and Hilary were together five years ago?" "Six. She nailed me at Christmas before I had to come here and sign some things. I know how hurt she was when I said I had to leave her." "And by the looks of it. You were hurt by it too." "I'm just nervous. I don't know what my cousin is like or what she's gonna think of me." "Relax. It'll be okay."

Kai calmed down slightly as Salima rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. He hadn't even noticed that she'd slipped her small hand into his larger one. Kai looked to Salima, not expecting her to gently remove his glasses before closing his book, placing the marker in it first. "You don't have to be afraid Kai. I don't bite." "I." "It's okay. To be honest. I think those glasses make you look cute." Kai blushed at the comment as Salima replaced his glasses. Kai noticed that she was slightly edging in to kiss him and he gulped at it. "What's the matter Kai?" "Nothing. Really." "No. You're scared. I can see it in your eyes. Don't worry. I'm easy to satisfy." "Not all women are easy to please. Somehow I don't think this is gonna please Hilary. At least not merely enough." "Why not adopt?" "Maybe. But if she sees you and Imogen. Hilary's gonna think. Y'know." "Yeah. I know Kai. Come on." "What?" "Kiss me." "I can't." "Yes you can. I'm not gonna be disappointed Kai. Honestly." In the end Kai did as he was told and kissed Salima gently on the neck not expecting her to grab him between the legs. He grunted slightly and moved to Salima's lips slowly so not to worry her.

The next morning Kai woke up feeling sore and tired. He could hardly see where he was until his vision cleared out. Kai rubbed his temples roughly and looked down to see red hair. That was when he realized Salima was with him, her head on his chest. Kai looked to the cot to see both Sacha and Imogen flat out still. A low groan caught his attention. Kai looked down to see Salima was just waking up, his arm sliding off her arm as she sat up. "Huh. What happened?" "Good morning Salima." "Hah. Kai. What am I doing in your bed?" "You don't remember?" "Not really." "You came into me last night and. Started flirting a little." "Oh. Sorry." "It's okay. Damn." "What?" "Take a guess." "Take a guess what?" "I think I've still got a hard on." "We didn't go all the way did we?" "Looks like it. Where'd all my scotch go?" "That might've been me." "Oh well. There's more in the pantry. That might explain why you don't remember what we did." "Good morning." "Hah. Do you mind knocking first?" "Oh. Sorry. What have you been up to?" "You can guess once. I feel better for it though." "Hm. Me too." "Who drank a whole bottle of scotch?" "Wasn't me. I only had a little." "Salima." "What? I haven't drank since before Imogen was born." "Go and get dressed. I can deal with the kids." "Thanks Darya." "No problem."

The full of morning soon pulled in and the birds were singing a happy song whilst the breeze gently danced with the trees and bushes. Sacha and Imogen had been fed so it was just Kai and Salima to have breakfast. Max hadn't woken up. "So. What are we gonna do?" "About what?" Kai asked with a serious tone, sipping at a cup of black coffee, glancing at the paper. "Y'know. About us. Last night." "Oh. That. I'll think of something." "Morning." "Good morning Max." "I heard you pair last night. What was going on?" "Not your business. That is strictly between us. Got it?" "Yeah. What's for breakfast?" "The usual. Pancakes with a sauce of your choice. And for you. Nothing too sweet." "I know. I only take light syrup now." "Good." Kai closed his eyes and rubbed his aching head. "Headache?" "Hardly. A hangover more like. But I…" "Don't remember getting drunk." "Yeah. But I can remember what happened between us." "Alright don't rub it in." "Hey. I want in." "Shove off." "Kai. Be nice. My daughter's here with her friend." "Oh great. Guests. I could use a couple of headache pills over here Mila." "Yes sir. Here you go. Extra strength." "Good. I need some quick relief." "She's not that bad." "For Sacha's screaming I meant." "Oh."

Once Kai swallowed the pills he grabbed Sacha and walked calmly into the living room, trying to ignore Sacha constantly pulling his hair. When Kai got into the living room he saw a woman roughly his age if not a few years younger that looked exactly like Darya hair and all. Beside her stood a chrome haired grey eyed woman. She looked to be twenty one at the most. Darya appeared behind Kai smiling before he sat down with some struggle. "Hey mom." "It's good to see you again honey." "Is that him?" "Yes. Kai." "Hn." "I know you're tired. This is my daughter Sorna and her friend Shantini." "Hn." Darya peered her head around the chair to see both Kai and Sacha sleeping peacefully. "Mom?" "He's just sleeping honey. Kai's usually quiet schedule has been modified." "Is the child his?" "No. He's fostering him." "Oh. Kay. He's cute." "He's your cousin." "I meant the baby." "Oh." "Actually Sorna. Your cousin is quite attractive." "Maybe to you. He's family." "Maybe to you." "Girls. Less chirping please. Kai won't appreciate it if you wake either him or Sacha. He had a rough night."


End file.
